Dilemma
by KateUK
Summary: An old friend of Charlie's and Duncan has to deal with her secret and a difficult decision
1. Default Chapter

Dilemma  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Duncan walked hurriedly across the dojo to the door, he was already late to see Joe's new discovery when a sudden feeling came over him, it distracted him just as he put his hand on the door pushing it open. He hadn't notice the woman on the other side struggling with several bags.  
  
His attention was brought back to the door when the sound of a shout and crashing came from the other side. As Duncan pushed the door fully open he could see laying on the floor a slightly built, blonde hair woman, partly covered by a large blue bag with others on the floor around her.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going" the said her blue eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you. Here let me help you" Duncan said as he took hold of the large blue bag that had landed on the woman, he then held out his hand to help her to her feet.  
  
"You know, you're supposed to look before you push a door open." The woman said as she slipped her hand into his. Duncan couldn't help but notice how small it was in his.  
  
"That's what these little windows are for" she said as she got to her feet pointing to the glass panels in the doors.  
  
"Err...Can I help you?" Duncan asked he was now curious why someone would be here so late and with so many bags.  
  
"I'm looking for Charlie, Charlie DeSalvo"  
  
The one thing Duncan hadn't been prepared to hear was that name, his stomach started to tighten, although it had been nearly 2 years since he had lost his friend, the memory of it was still raw. "Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah, tall, good looking, black man, who owns this place"  
  
"A...Are you a friend of his?" Duncan replied trying to calm the emotion he was feeling.  
  
"Yeah, we've known each other for years and he always said if I was ever in the area to look him up."  
  
"Can I ask when was the last time you heard from him?"  
  
"Well...It must be a little over 2 years I think. I've been really busy, travelling a lot. Look is he here? I just want to ask him a favour"  
  
"I think you better come to the office," Duncan said as he started to pick up another 2 bags and gestured towards the office at the other side of the dojo.  
  
The blonde haired woman picked up the remaining 2 bags and followed Duncan across the dojo to the office, her mind racing as to why this man wouldn't just tell her where Charlie was.  
  
Duncan piled the bags in one corner of the office, before gesturing for her to sit down. As he sat on the edge of the desk; his stomach seemed to tighten further, his mind racing how to break this sort of news and the painful memories of who and why Charlie had died played across his mind. He licked his lips, as his mouth had become dry "I'm Duncan MacLeod I own the dojo now."  
  
"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sandi Knight" Sandi said after she had put the bags she was carrying down with the others.  
  
As Sandi sat in the chair in front of the desk she looked up at Duncan, a confused look on her face "I never considered Charlie would sell this place, it always seemed to mean the world to him. If you could just tell me where he is now, I'll get out of your way".  
  
Duncan had seen the look of confusion in her eyes. Since he had picked her up off the floor he had found it difficult to stop looking at them. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen and he knew that what he had to tell her could chase away the light he could see in them now.  
  
"I'm afraid I've some bad news to tell you." Duncan paused as the words dried in his throat and he had to fight to release them "Charlie died about 18 months ago".  
  
Duncan was right as soon as the words had left his mouth her eyes dulled and he could see the glistening as tears started to form.  
  
"How? I...I mean he was fine the last time we spoke. I know he would have told me if he was ill. He would have found a way" Sandi said a slight pleading in her voice, Duncan could tell she wanted him to tell her what he had just said wasn't true.  
  
"No...he wasn't ill. He was stabbed. I found him in an alley, near a bar of a friend of ours. He had been in a knife fight. There wasn't anything that I could do to save him." Duncan watched as Sandi shook her head.  
  
"No....no....it can't be." Sandi said as she got to her feet, shaking her head, "No...Charlie was the best I'd seen with a knife."  
  
Sandi looked around the room she was desperately trying to hold her emotions in check, as she walked over to the window. "Who did it?"  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Duncan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose before he then turned to look at her. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes it matters" Sandi said as she crossed back to stand in front of Duncan. "What have the police done?"  
  
Duncan reached out taking hold of her hands making her look him in the eye "Charlie's gone, I wish it hadn't happened but there is nothing that can be done now"  
  
"I could find the bastard," her eyes flashed with anger and hate. Duncan could understand how she was feeling as the image of Cord flashed through his mind. "Is that what Charlie would have wanted?"  
  
Sandi bit her lip as she thought for a moment "No... I guess he wouldn't but are the police doing anything now? ...I mean it's been so long. I feel sick at the thought that who ever did this is still out there."  
  
The pain Duncan was seeing in her eyes made him want to tell her that he knew Cord was dead but it would be too hard to explain without telling her that he had been the one to kill him. Suddenly Sandi turned away, Duncan could see her shoulders shake as she lost her battle with her emotions, he shook his head as he walked over to her.  
  
Duncan turned her to face him lifting her chin and gently wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "I'm sure they will get what they deserve".  
  
All Sandi could do was nod her head as her voice had failed her. As he looked down into her eyes Duncan could hear Methos's voice in his head warning that he should be careful. A beautiful woman appears on his doorstep and the only person that knew her was dead. He didn't want to add to her distress but he knew he had to ask some questions.  
  
"Charlie was a good friend of mine but I don't remember him ever mentioning you. How did you two meet?"  
  
Sandi wiped her hands over her eyes before she answered, "It's a long story but it must have been nearly 9 years ago." Sandi slowly walked over to the door so she could look out into the dojo.  
  
"He was always so kind to me and help me so much. I had a few difficult years a while back after I lost my mother, my father didn't know what to do with me. Charlie just seemed to understand what was going on in my mind. We were in touch all the time after that until things got a little hectic for me." Sandi rubbed her hands over her eyes before looking over at Duncan.  
  
"He was like the brother to me; he always remembered my birthday and sent candy at Christmas. He was always on the end of a phone it I needed to talk, it didn't matter what the time was and he would send me letters and if he was out of town postcards." Sandi looked over to Duncan.  
  
"I can't believe he died and I didn't know. I...I've just been so busy the last 2 years. I should have found the time, now it's too late."  
  
As the tears started to roll down her cheeks she looked away out into the empty dojo. Duncan rubbed his hand over his face before walking over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. The pain he could she gripping her whole body was bring all the feelings he had felt in the alley too close to the surface for comfort.  
  
Seeing how fragile she looked in the doorway Duncan found it hard to resist taking her in his arms to try to protect her from the pain, but they had only just met so he held back.  
  
"Charlie would understand, he knew how life could get." Duncan whispered hoping his words would give some comfort. "You said you had a favour to ask Charlie, maybe I can help?"  
  
Sandi turned to face Duncan, wiping the tears, as she turned "Thanks but I don't think you can help".  
  
Duncan smiled as he tilted his head to one side "Try me?"  
  
Sandi wiped her hand over her forehead as she thought about why she was here; it gave her a few moments to collect her thoughts before she replied, "Ok, if you're sure".  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"I've a tournament in Washington in a few weeks, Charlie always said if I needed a safe place to train I could come here." Sandi smiled weakly but she had seen the confused look starting on Duncan's face. "A safe place?"  
  
Her mind raced, she couldn't tell him the things she would have told Charlie, and she couldn't take the risk.  
  
"I meant a quiet place I had some trouble at the last tournament with another competitor." Sandi said as she walked back to the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"Then it's settled you can train here, there's lots of space and it's defiantly quiet. What sort of tournament is it?" Duncan asked, as he looked down at all the bags in the corner.  
  
Sandi's eyes followed Duncan's gaze to the pile of bags "It's not shopping if that is what you're thinking."  
  
Duncan smiled it was something that had crossed his mind. "Well, there are a lot of bags here".  
  
"I know the cab driver wouldn't wait, so I had to bring everything in here. The 2 blue bags are what I'd need to leave here. My foils and fencing gear are in them." Sandi paused for a moment, maybe she shouldn't involve a stranger in this, "T...Thanks for the offer but without Charlie I won't have anyone to fence with."  
  
"What about me?" Duncan said as sat in the chair behind the desk. "No offence but I need someone that knows how to handle a blade. Have you ever fenced before?"  
  
"A little" Duncan shrugged and he couldn't help smiling as he replied.  
  
"This is a high level tournament I have to have someone who's about my level or my reactions will slow down." Sandi replied as she sat forward in the chair. No matter how she tried to get out of this situation, this man seemed to have an answer for everything.  
  
"Tell you what, you leave your gear here tonight and tomorrow we'll have a match and you can be the judge if I'm good enough to train with."  
  
The thought of lugging all the large bags to her hotel as well as her luggage wasn't something she relished, as it had already been a long day. "Ok, you have a deal but are you won't be offended if I say you're not good enough?"  
  
"Not in the least. Now can I take you and the rest of your bags somewhere?" Duncan said as he stood up, tucking part of his shirt that had worked its way free, back into the top of his trousers.  
  
Sandi smiled "You don't have to go to the trouble I can catch a cab".  
  
Duncan walked over to the bags; he set the 2 blue bags to one side before picking up 2 brown ones. "It's no trouble I was on my way out anyway."  
  
Sandi picked up the last brown bag "If you don't mind that would be a great help. I'm staying at a little hotel called The Chester. Do you know it?"  
  
Duncan had started to walk across the dojo and he looked over his shoulder to reply, "Yes, I know it. Are you sure that is where you're staying?"  
  
The Chester was a few blocks from Joe's bar, it was a gang neighbourhood, it had broken windows and peeling paint, it was not somewhere Duncan would have expected her to stay.  
  
"I'm sure. My budget doesn't allow for anything else. I spent most of my money on new equipment for this tournament, I need good stuff if I'm going to have a good shot at the title." Sandi replied as she followed Duncan out of the dojo, she couldn't tell him the real reason for her choice of hotel.  
  
"WOW, that's one hot car" Sandi exclaimed as she looked at Duncan's black T- Bird.  
  
"I like it" Duncan said as he loaded Sandi's bags into the trunk. "So how long have you got to train?"  
  
"The tournament starts in about 4 weeks, I came early as I want to be acclimatised, you know get my body clock sorted out." Sandi said as she climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"So you and Charlie trained together?" Duncan said as he turned the key bringing the T-Bird to life.  
  
"Charlie worked out a training program for me about 3 years ago and I nearly got the title but I got there too late, I wasn't at my best and then I had problems with another of the competitors. It was supposed to be different this time". Sandi hadn't been prepared to answer so many questions and she hoped that this would be the last of them.  
  
"So you think you can win this time?" Duncan said as he glanced across at his passenger but not reply came "Hello, are you still with me?"  
  
"Sorry?" Sandi's mind had drifted to why she was really here and she hadn't heard what Duncan had just said.  
  
"I said to you think you can win this time?" Duncan repeated.  
  
"Without interference and with Charlie training me I know I could but now I'm not so sure." Duncan didn't miss the sadness in Sandi's voice. They carried on in silence for a while before Duncan asked "So do you know anyone else in town?"  
  
Sandi shook her head "No, only Charlie"  
  
"Well, how do you feel about having dinner with me tomorrow night?" Duncan asked as he turned the T-Bird into the street near Joe's.  
  
Sandi looked across Duncan. With all the things that had happened in the last hour she hadn't really taken a good look at the man who now owned Charlie's dojo. It was then that she remembered Charlie telling her about a man who had appeared in his club one day and the story that surrounded it. She had laughed so hard as he told her how this mystery man had beaten him, so he had no choice but to let him join. Charlie was good at describing people and Sandi just knew that the man driving the car must be the mystery man, who Charlie had later told her was called Duncan. "It's very nice of you to offer but I don't want to cause you any trouble".  
  
"It's no trouble, in fact you will be doing me a favour. I'm supposed to go with a friend to movie that I'm not really interested in." Duncan said as he pulled the car into the kerb outside The Chester hotel. He turned in his seat so he could look directly at her.  
  
"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour even if you win our match tomorrow" Duncan said as he smiled warmly and crossed his chest where his heart was. Sandi couldn't help but smile back especially as she remembered Charlie telling her that Duncan was a hard man to say no to.  
  
"Ok, I'd love to" Sandi said as she opened the car door. After Duncan had seen Sandi settled into her room and arranged to pick her up the next morning, he made his way to Joe's bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Duncan entered Joe's bar his eyes were met immediately by Methos's, who raised a beer bottle as a gesture of welcome. Duncan could see Joe was already on the stage playing with the band, as he walked across to Methos.  
  
"You're late. Joe's already done one set" Methos said as he gestured to the barman for another beer "Want one?"  
  
As Duncan nodded Methos held up 2 fingers to the barman, who nodded back that he understood.  
  
"I got a little held up, a friend of Charlie's turned up at the dojo" Duncan said as he took the beer bottle the barman had just opened "Thanks"  
  
"Charlie, as in Charlie DeSalvo?" Methos asked as he took the other bottle of beer from the barman and nodded his thanks.  
  
"Yeah, they'd lost touch for a while" Duncan replied as he took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Ohh...that couldn't have been a fun conversation" Methos said as the band finished and applause erupted around the bar. Both Immortals clapped as Joe put down his guitar and made his way towards them.  
  
"Put it this way, it's not something I want to have to do again," Duncan said just as Joe reached them.  
  
"What don't you want to do again?" Joe questioned as he reached over the bar picking up a shot glass and the nearest bottle of whisky. "I just had to tell a friend of Charlie's that he died, they didn't take it very well"  
  
Joe poured himself a glass of whisky; he looked at Duncan's face before downing the whole glass, he was playing for time before he had to answer. The incident with Charlie and Cord had very nearly cost him his friendship with MacLeod and it still was a subject they both tried to avoid.  
  
"That can't have been easy for you?" was the only replied Joe could think of. Duncan shook his head; his friends both saw the look of pain in his eyes.  
  
"So has Ritchie been in?"  
  
"Not yet but he should be here soon" Joe replied as he poured another drink, he offered the bottle to them but both Immortals declined. "Sorry I didn't get to see your new guy Joe but I just couldn't leave."  
  
Joe smiled "It's ok Mac, I understand and Robert will be playing later, his other gig got cancelled."  
  
Just as Joe finished speaking he noticed the far away look come over his friends and he knew that Ritchie must be about to make an entrance, or at least he hoped it was Ritchie. Both Duncan and Methos's attention was on the door and Joe saw them both relax as Ritchie walked in. "Hey, what's up guys. What's with the long faces?"  
  
Duncan took a swig of his beer and left Joe to explain about the arrival of Charlie's friend.  
  
"Oh, I see. That must have been tough Mac. Are they staying in town?" Ritchie said as he turned to Duncan; the others had hoped to let the subject drop but Ritchie just didn't seem to pick up on it.  
  
"Yes at The Chester" Duncan replied as he handed Ritchie a bottle of beer that the barman had brought almost automatically.  
  
"That's only a few blocks away. Why didn't you bring them along?" Ritchie asked before taking a swig of his beer "I mean The Chester must be a pretty lonely place".  
  
"Richie, I'm going to have to cry off tomorrow night. I asked Charlie's friend out to dinner. There might be some other questions I could answer" Duncan replied taking another sip of his beer.  
  
Even with Duncan ignoring his suggestion Ritchie's enthusiasm wasn't going to be stopped "Why not bring him a long. A good Arnie film might be what he needs."  
  
"I don't think a blood and gore movie is what she needs right now" Methos was quick to pick up on the word 'she' "Oh I see Charlie's friend is a woman"  
  
"I never said it was a man" Duncan replied smiling as he placing his now empty bottle on the bar.  
  
Methos smirked "You never said it she was either. Is there something wrong with her or is it us your ashamed of?"  
  
"Neither. She only just found out her friend is dead; I didn't think she would be up to a party that's all. She's going to be in town for a few weeks I'm sure you'll all get to meet her." Duncan could see the playful look in Methos's eyes and knew his friend was playing with him.  
  
"So what's she like?" Ritchie said as he pulled out one of the bar stools so he could sit next to Duncan. "If I tell you will you all let this drop?"  
  
All 3 nodded their agreement.  
  
"Her name is Sandi Knight and she's about 5ft 6, slim with blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen." Duncan watched as Methos's face started to become serious. Duncan rolled his eyes "I know what you're thinking"  
  
"What?" Methos said trying to act surprised.  
  
"Go on say it" Duncan replied he was sure he already knew what his friend was about to say.  
  
"Ok I will. Don't you think it's a little bit of a co-incidence that a beautiful woman turns up so long after Charlie died? Gets all upset and you being you, just have to come to her rescue, doing your white knight thing. No pun intended. I mean the only person who could say if she is genuine or not just happens to be dead. I'd be very, very careful if I was you."  
  
"But you're not me. I won't turn one of Charlie's friends away on a maybe. I owe him that" Duncan said as he reached for a 3 shot glasses.  
  
"It's your head" Methos replied as he finished the last of his beer.  
  
"Yes, it is" Duncan said as he poured them all a whisky.  
  
The next morning  
  
Duncan thought about what Methos had said the night before as he drove to The Chester. It wouldn't be the first time another Immortal had used a beautiful woman against him. Axel sprang into his mind and the many women he had used to take the heads of other Immortals.  
  
The thoughts faded as he saw Sandi sat waiting alone on the steps of The Chester. Her face flushed and she smiled as Duncan pulled the car into the kerb beside her.  
  
"I like a man who arrives on time" Sandi said as she opened the car door. This time she only had a small bag with her, which she placed on the floor.  
  
"Traveling light today I see" Duncan said as he smiled across at her.  
  
"Just a little" Sandi said as she let her eyes examine Duncan's face. She had a lot of time last night as she had trouble sleeping, strange noises had kept her awake so she had a lot of time to think about the last letters she had received from Charlie and the parts she was sure were about the man she now sat beside. How intrigued Charlie had been about this Duncan. How he had wondered what things were hidden in his past and now she was looking at him, there was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
Lost in her thoughts Sandi hadn't noticed the city streets slip passed and before she knew it they were pulling up outside the dojo.  
  
"Well are you ready to start training?" Duncan asked as he opened the door. Sandi nodded her agreement before she followed Duncan into the dojo  
  
The dojo was empty when they arrived, Duncan turned on the lights as he walked in.  
  
"It will be quiet for a few hours yet" Duncan said as he looked over at Sandi as she walked towards the office. "Leave you gear there for a while. Let's warm up first".  
  
"Ok you show me what to do and I'll follow" Sandi said as she walked back towards where Duncan was standing. Duncan started his normal warm up routine and he was surprised as Sandi matched him. It showed him just how fit she was. About half an hour later Duncan finally stopped. "I think that's enough. Why don't you get your gear on and I'll be back shortly".  
  
"I'm not putting it all on for a friendly, just the top part" Sandi called after Duncan as he walked towards the elevator. "Ok that's fine with me".  
  
As the elevator started to rumble into life Sandi walked into the office, kneeling down beside her 2 blue bags. First she opened the smaller one taking out her breast protector, glove, mask, plastron and jacket. Once she was dressed Sandi turned her attention to the large blue bag. Undoing the zip she peered inside, carefully she pulled one of the foils from the bag and examined it. It had a long handle and the metal was dulled with use and age. She shook her head.  
  
'No if I'm going to test his skills I need something more modern' Sandi thought as she reached inside for another blade. The one she chose had a handle like twisted metal and the blade had marks of use but it was obvious from looking at it, it was a lot younger than the first blade she had chosen. Sandi smiled to herself 'Pistol grip, this is the one'.  
  
Sandi had to push aside something wrapped in pink silk to allow enough space to get the other blade back into the bag. She had just managed to slide it into place when she heard the elevator.  
  
Sandi had only zipped the bag up as Duncan entered the office.  
  
"You ready?" He asked as he stood in the doorway dressed in a white fencing jacket with his helmet under his arm. Sandi nodded as she stood up and followed Duncan into the dojo. Duncan flexed the blade on his foil as he walked to the centre of the room.  
  
"So how many points are we going to?" Duncan asked as he turned to face her "I thought 5 would be a good start".  
  
"Be gentle with me it's been a little while since I fenced dressed like this" Duncan said as he pulled his mask over his face. Sandi smiled but her mind was wondering why she had let herself be talked into this, after all she didn't have time to bring anyone up to her level.  
  
"On Guard" Sandi said as she saluted Duncan with her blade. He responded with his own salute before settling into the on guard position. From behind their masks they both waited to see what move the other would make, it seemed that time stood still for a moment. Finally Sandi moved forward in an attack. Duncan stepped back his blade parrying hers, Sandi wasn't deterred and she attacked again this time enveloping Duncan's blade in a circular sixte but he was too quick for her to lunge as he jumped back.  
  
Sandi smiled behind her mask as she again tried to tempt Duncan into an attack to show his skills. Duncan moved his blade slowly around hers tempting her to try again. Sandi silently mouthed "Ok, the gloves are off'.  
  
The sound of clashing metal filled the dojo as Duncan and Sandi struggled to get to the 5 points needed for a win. Duncan scored first but Sandi wasn't about to give up and eventually she managed to level the score. It took nearly half an hour as they traded hits before Duncan got his 5th hit.  
  
"Well done" Sandi said breathing heavily as she removed her helmet; her face was glistening with perspiration as she tucked her helmet under her arm and held out her hand. Duncan took off his helmet and shook her hand.  
  
"You're very good but there are still some things I think I could teach you". Duncan said as he walked over to where he had placed 2 towels. "So do I get the job?"  
  
Sandi looked up at the ceiling as she smiled, she had definitely under estimated him. "Yeah, no doubt about it. How long have you been fencing?"  
  
Duncan rubbed the towel over his face before he answered "Quite a while. Are you hungry?"  
  
Sandi picked up the other towel wiping her face and her blade "You could say that but I could do with a shower first."  
  
Just as Duncan was about to reply the dojo door opened and 2 members walked in. "I'll grab a shower down here and you can use the one in my loft".  
  
"Hi Mac" called out one of the men "Are you finished?"  
  
Duncan looked across at Sandi "Are we?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Sandi replied as she walked towards the office to put her blade away, as she slipped the blade back into the bag her eyes fell on the gold lettering on the black envelope that was nestled next to the pink silk. A chill ran down her spine. Duncan was waiting by the elevator as Sandi returned with her small bag.  
  
"The place is all yours Gerry" Duncan called over to the larger of the 2 men as he lifted the gate on the elevator for Sandi to enter. Duncan gave Sandi a towel and showed her where the bathroom was before going back downstairs.  
  
As Sandi emerged from the bathroom towel drying her hair she could see Duncan was busy in the kitchen. Sandi allowed her eyes to roam over Duncan's body as she walked towards the kitchen; he was dressed in black pants, white T-shirt and a red waistcoat. As he looked up Sandi rubbed her neck and looked around the loft.  
  
"Feeling better?" Duncan asked as he looked into her eyes. Suddenly he became aware that he was staring and quickly he looked away.  
  
"Yes, thanks. That smells good" Sandi said as she reached the counter.  
  
"It's nothing special." Duncan said being careful not to look at her eyes.  
  
Sandi leaned on the counter watching as Duncan dished up the eggs onto plates. Charlie hadn't told her much about Duncan but he had told her that there was always an air of mystery and normally trouble around him. She couldn't help wondering what it was.  
  
"It looks good to me but then I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Sandi said as she sat on one to the stools at the counter. "I didn't get much to eat yesterday"  
  
"So where are you from? Duncan asked as he sat down on the other stool before pouring them both a glass of orange juice. Sandi finished what she was eating before answering "I was born in England but my father was in the diplomatic service so we lived in a lot of different countries. I'm a diplomat brat "  
  
"Is your father still in the diplomatic service?"  
  
As Sandi fell silent and started to play with the food on her plate Duncan realised that this must be a subject that she wasn't comfortable with. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry"  
  
Sandi looked up "No it's fine. It's silly really he died several years ago but it still feels like it just happened."  
  
Duncan could see that her eyes were glistening again as she fought to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"It's always hard when we lose those we love" Duncan said as he put down his cutlery and gently touched her hand trying to give her some comfort. Sandi nodded "and when they are snatched from you it just makes it harder".  
  
Duncan wasn't sure whether Sandi was talking about her father or Charlie but as he watched the expression on her face harden, deep inside he felt that something wasn't right. Duncan started to talk about the training he was planning for her to give her something else to focus on.  
  
After they had cleared away the breakfast things Duncan made some coffee "So have you any plans for the rest of the day?"  
  
Sandi took a sip of the coffee "I have to do a little shopping there are a few things I forgot". Duncan thought about the amount of luggage Sandi had arrived at the dojo with and he wondered what she could have possibly forgot. "I could give you a lift if you like and I haven't got anything planed today so I could show you around the city if you like?"  
  
"I don't want to put you to anymore trouble. You are already doing a lot for me by helping with my training." Duncan smiled, as he took down his coat from the stand "I can't think of a more pleasant way to spend today".  
  
Sandi put her cup on the counter and followed Duncan to the door. As he closed the door his thoughts turned to Charlie and he wished his friend were here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After a day of sightseeing Duncan took Sandi to his favourite restaurant. They were given a quiet table overlooking the small garden. They had talked training programmes until the conversation finally turned to Charlie.  
  
Sandi laughed as Duncan told her his side of when he met Charlie. "That's not exactly how Charlie told it"  
  
"I bet," said Duncan as he poured them another glass of wine. "I was wondering how did you get into fencing? I mean it's not exactly a popular sport these days".  
  
Sandi picked up her glass "It was in my house. You see my parents met at a fencing tournament. My mother was an instructor for one club and my father was competing for another. There was a dispute about a point my father had got against one of my mother's pupils. My mother tried to argue with the judge but it didn't get her anywhere, except barred from the floor for the rest of the tournament. My father always said that he lost that match because all he could think of was my mother."  
  
"So it was your parents that got you started?" Duncan said as he watched her eyes shine with the happy memories.  
  
"Not if my mother had her way" Sandi laughed "she was against me getting involved but I had other ideas. My father always loved to tell the story of the first time I got my hands on one of his foils. I'd just seen the 3 musketeers I must have been 6 I think, I had sneaked into my fathers training room. If I'd stayed in there I wouldn't have caused so much damage."  
  
Duncan placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand "Go on what happened?"  
  
Sandi couldn't stop herself from smiling at the memory "Well, I decided the best place to go not to be discovered was one of the Staterooms"  
  
"What in the Embassy?" Duncan smirked as he could see where this was leading.  
  
"We lived in an apartment in the Embassy and as it was closed I decided no one would find me there. I used the chairs as my targets. You can imagine the state they were in when my father finally found me." Sandi said as she placed her glass back on the table. Duncan thought of the many Embassy balls he had attended over the years. The Staterooms were normally lavishly furnished with gold trimmed chairs with very expensive upholstery. "So how long were you there before you were found?"  
  
"Nearly 2 hours." Sandi replied as her face lit up as she remembered her father's face. "After that he would let me play with them but only in his training room. The rest is history. How about you? When did you start?"  
  
Duncan took a drink of his wine as he thought how to answer her question. "Much like you I started young, my father was my first teacher and then a cousin of mine".  
  
Duncan hoped that she wouldn't ask for any more details and was glad of the distraction as the waiter brought the bill. After a quick check Duncan took out his wallet and placed his credit card in the folder. The waiter smiled and retreated to settle the account.  
  
"So your mother didn't teach you at all?" Duncan was a little curious as to why someone who was an instructor wouldn't have wanted to teach their own child. Sandi thought for a moment "No, but she did come to competitions with me. She never told me why and I never asked. I did ask my father once but all he would say was that there are things in life that couldn't explain and left it at that."  
  
Duncan signed the bill when the waiter returned with his card and as he put his credit card in his wallet he noticed Sandi try to stifle a yawn. "I think I should get you home."  
  
"I am a little tired. It must be the jet lag," Sandi said as she got to her feet and followed Duncan towards the door.  
  
"Oh but you wanted us to go to that bar your friend owns" Sandi said as Duncan held her coat for her to slip into. "It's not a problem we can go there another night".  
  
As they collected their coats neither of them had noticed the man slip from the barstool. He followed them outside and stood in the doorway while he lit a cigarette. He watched Duncan hold the car door for Sandi before getting into the drivers side. A small wave of his hand brought a car to him. They waited for a few moments before following Duncan's car out of the parking lot.  
  
It only took a few turns for Duncan to get the feeling he was being followed. Not wanting to alarm Sandi he turned into streets he didn't want just to test them and when the car followed his every move he knew he wasn't wrong. Duncan decided it wouldn't be wise to take her back to The Chester just yet. He had no idea as to who they could be but he was sure they weren't Watchers.  
  
Duncan headed the car into the city centre hoping it would be easier to lose them in the evening traffic "Where are we going?"  
  
Sandi had just realised that they had been travelling for quite a while and she didn't know where they where "I thought you might like to see the city by night".  
  
Duncan was relieved when his explanation was not challenged and Sandi settled back and seemed to be enjoying the tour. As soon as he was sure that he had managed to loose the other car, he quickly headed towards The Chester. If there was trouble around he didn't want Sandi with him.  
  
Duncan got out of the car and followed Sandi into the hotel. As they got to her room Duncan asked if he could see the view.  
  
"You want to see the view?" Sandi asked the confusion obvious in her voice.  
  
"Err yes I had a bet with a friend of mine...Joe, that you could see the bar he owns from this side of the hotel." Duncan replied as he watched her jiggle the key in the lock to open it. "Ok I don't think you can see much at all from the windows except the hotel sign."  
  
As Duncan entered his eyes scanned the room for any intruders, there was a double bed against the far wall, the bedcover had seen a lot of visitors from the look of the stains.  
  
A small wooden table stood to one side and a metal folding chair next to a closed door on the other. A wardrobe and chest of drawers were on the wall opposite the bed and Duncan wondered if they were the only things holding the wall paper to the wall as the top had flopped down and was resting on the wardrobe. As he walked over to the window he couldn't help noticing the tears in the curtains and how thin they were, even with them drawn they wouldn't stop the light of the hotel sign.  
  
As he peered out of the window Duncan could see the drunks in the alley opposite and on the corner the working girls were out. He raised his eyebrows "Nope, Joe was right you can't see his bar from here".  
  
"I know it's not much but it quite clean and it's best quality is it's cheap" Sandi said as she picked up a towel that was on the floor next to the closed bathroom door. Duncan realised that if there was someone here that could be their only hiding place. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom before I leave?"  
  
"Yeah, sure but use the blue towels I can't vouch for the brown one" Sandi said as her hand went to the door handle. Duncan moved quickly across the room getting to the door before Sandi could open it "Thanks".  
  
Slipping inside he flicked on the light; the shower curtain was all the way around the bath. Duncan sighed surely no one actually hides in a bathtub he thought as his hand slowly went to the curtain. He pulled the curtain and took a defensive stance all in one fluid movement. The only thing he found was a small spider trying desperately to escape from the other side of brown stained tub.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Duncan said quietly to the spider. He could see a small window above the washbasin, it was stiff but he managed to open it slightly just enough to allow him to place the spider on the ledge outside. He then closed the window, flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. The white porcelain basin had a crack that had been poorly repair on one side and the same brown water stains the bathtub had. Duncan had at first tried to dry his hands on the brown towel but when it seemed to lift as one he moved to the blue towel.  
  
As he came back into the room Sandi was stood looking out of the window at the working girls on the corner. "Right, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Is 7 ok?"  
  
Sandi turned to look at him "Yeah, I'll be waiting"  
  
As Duncan walked towards the door Sandi moved to meet him.  
  
"Thanks for today it was really great," she said before kissing him lightly on the cheek. Their eyes met as Sandi stepped back. Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious of what she had just done and she quickly moved her eyes to the floor. "I enjoyed it too. Maybe we could do it again soon"  
  
Duncan didn't want to cause her any more anxiety so he opened the door "Sleep well"  
  
He then closed the door, breathing heavily as he remembered when her lips had touched his skin, he had felt his heart start to race and when he looked into those eyes, he was nearly lost but he had heard Methos voice "I'd be very, very careful if I was you".  
  
As he walked back to his car he smiled to himself, if Sandi thought of Charlie as her brother did he think of her as his little sister? What would Charlie have thought if he knew what had gone through his mind as her lips touched his skin. Duncan checked the street before he got into his car; he could still hear the drunks arguing in the alley and as he drove past the corner the working girls were on, the 2 that were left called out to him, he flashed them a smile before driving past towards Joes.  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
As Duncan entered the dimly lit bar he could see Methos in his usual place at the bar, a bottle of beer in his hand. "So no lady friend tonight Mac?"  
  
Duncan raised his hand to get the barman's attention "No, she's a little tired"  
  
"Couldn't wait to get rid of you, you mean?" Methos said smirking but his eyes narrowed as he could see that Duncan had something on his mind "What's up?"  
  
"A single malt on his tab" Duncan said pointing to Methos who shrugged; he didn't mind, Joe had never taken any money before so he could be generous. Duncan waited until he had his drink and the barman had moved away to serve one of the waitresses. "I was followed"  
  
"By who?" Methos said as he leaned closer "That's it I don't know. I didn't feel one of us but then they weren't that close"  
  
"I take it you lost them?" Methos said taking a sip of his beer. "Yes, I lost them but I had to take a very long way getting Sandi to her hotel to do it"  
  
"Did she notice?"  
  
"I don't think so, I told her that I thought she might like to see the city at night" Duncan looked over at the stage where Joe was playing with his new guy Robert and the rest of the band. "Or is it that she knew they were there?"  
  
Duncan sighed as he turned back to Methos "I know what you're thinking but no I don't think that she knew they were there". Methos put his bottle onto the bar, he knew what he was about to say Duncan wasn't going to like "I know you're not going to like this but I'm going to tell you anyway. I did some checking there isn't a S. Knight listed with immigration entering the country in the last 6 months"  
  
Duncan just stood drinking his single malt as he thought over what Methos had just said, "There could be a simple answer to that"  
  
"I know her first name might be different but Mac you now have people following you. Can't you at least admit that something isn't right?"  
  
Duncan ran his hand over his face "Ok you win. I'll ask her some questions. Now, will that make you happy?"  
  
"Yes" Methos said as he picked up his beer bottle again. The two Immortals both let the subject drop as they turned to watch Joe and his band. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It had been nearly a week since Duncan had started training Sandi and she had to admit he had improved her technique and to her surprise her reactions were also getting faster. They always worked in the early morning so that members of the dojo wouldn't interrupt them and as their matches became more intense it might have been a little dangerous for others to be there with them.  
  
Duncan had raised the amounts of hits needed for a win to 10 and it was taking longer and longer for them to reach it. As hard as she was trying it seemed that it was always Duncan that finally would win.  
  
The dojo seemed alive as the sound of metal striking metal echoed around it, as attacks were parried again and again. Then an attack would manage to get through until the score was 8 to Duncan and 6 to Sandi. Her breath was hot on her face, as the mask wouldn't let it all escape. Sandi smiled to herself as she thought that she had seen an opening and she lunged forward only to find Duncan's blade there. Duncan then managed to slip his blade around hers to hit her on the shoulder.  
  
"Damn it!" Sandi exclaimed as she turned away from Duncan beating the air with her blade.  
  
"Hey, calm down. You nearly had me" Duncan replied. Sandi pulled her mask from her head as she walked over to where the towels were hanging on the wall bars. "Maybe it should be you in this tournament and not me".  
  
Even from behind his mask Duncan could see the frustration in her eyes. He took his mask off as he walked over to the wall bars, reaching for his towel. "You're concentrating too much on attacking, you have to think about defence at the same time. Watch your opponents moves think about their weaknesses"  
  
Sandi just nodded as she took a drink from her water bottle. As Duncan reached for his water bottle Sandi slipped her mask on "Ready to go again?"  
  
Duncan smiled "If you are?"  
  
Sandi walked back to the centre of the dojo and waited for Duncan to finish his drink and take up his position opposite her. Sandi raised her blade in salute then in a sweeping motion she pointed it to the floor before bending her knees as she took up the 'on guard' position. Duncan did the same and there they waited, neither wanting to make the first move. Sandi then fake an attack that drew Duncan to try the same move he had just won his latest point with, but this time Sandi knew what was coming. She jumped back and Duncan's blade found only air. Sandi easily beat his blade away as Duncan was slightly off balance and as fast as she could Sandi lunged forward, her blade hitting Duncan squarely in the chest.  
  
"Hey Now that's better," she said out loud. Although she couldn't see it a broad smile broke across Duncan's face as he remembered that had been just the words Charlie had used when he had managed to throw him, the first time they had met, when he had been distracted by Joe's entrance into the dojo. "So it's 9, 7. Feeling better now?" Duncan said slightly trying to goad her.  
  
"I'll show you" Sandi replied as she again took up the 'on guard' position. As he settled into position Duncan couldn't be sure but he thought he could see her eyes flash with excitement, as she felt she now had a chance to win. It took nearly half an hour and 2 breaks before Sandi had managed to level the score. They had just started again when Duncan noticed Joe open the door; his friend never came to the dojo this early unless there was something wrong. With his attention focused on the door Duncan's blade dropped slightly and it was easy for Sandi to lunge taking the last point.  
  
"YES" Sandi shouted as she leaped into the air in triumph. As she pulled her mask from her head Duncan could see the delight in her eyes, even though her face was flushed and dripping with perspiration. Sandi turned as she heard Joe's footsteps as he walked towards the office.  
  
"Everything alright Joe?" Duncan asked as he took off his mask but as his friend weakly smiled he knew that it wasn't. Sandi had seen the look on both faces "I'll grab a shower"  
  
"Oh no, you still have those exercises I gave you to do, then you can hit the shower" Duncan said as he nodded for Joe to go to the office. Grabbing his towel and water bottle he followed Joe "Go on".  
  
Sandi took a drink and wiped her face on the towel before starting her exercises.  
  
Duncan sat down in the chair behind the desk, as he wiped his face with the towel he was carrying he watched Joe looking out into the dojo at Sandi. "She's pretty good, Mac".  
  
"Yes she is or she will be when she calms that temper of hers but you didn't come here to discuss the finer points of fencing. What's up Joe?"  
  
Joe turned slowly around and walked over to the chair in front of the desk. He sighed as he sat down "Yolanda Juarez Medina"  
  
"What about her?" Duncan said as he set his bottle of water on the desk.  
  
"She was killed last week in Madrid" Joe watched as Duncan ran his hand over his face "Who was it?"  
  
"Rodolfo Montoya Hernandez" as he spoke the name Joe watched his friend's body tense up and his eyes become distant.  
  
1830 Barcelona  
  
The sound of a women's laughter drifted over the hedges of the maze "You'll never find me Duncan".  
  
Just as she had spoken an arm reached around the corner and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"I think I just did" Duncan said as he pressed her against the hedge his face only inches from hers.  
  
"Now you have me what are you going to do with me?" she playfully questioned. Duncan let his hand run gently over her olive skin as he stared into her brown eyes.  
  
"This" Duncan said before he crushed his lips against hers and he felt her chest heave under his embrace. He then picked her up in his arms causing Yolanda to squeal "Ohh Duncan"  
  
As she wrapped her arms around his neck Duncan started the walk to the small summerhouse in the centre of the maze.  
  
They had met when Duncan had decided to stop at the town's festival for some rest and relaxation as he had been travelling for a few months. He had just entered the square when a slim, young raven hair woman appeared at the doorway of the church. He walked over to her "We are in a public place."  
  
Duncan could see the fear in her eyes. He smiled "Not to mention you're on Holy ground".  
  
"So I am" Duncan looked around and waited for a few people to pass by "I don't want your head. I like it just where it is. I'm Duncan MacLeod".  
  
"Yolanda, Yolanda Juarez Medina. Now that we have been introduced and I know you don't want my head, maybe you would like to escort me to the ball tonight?"  
  
Duncan looked down at his dusty clothes "I would like that but I need somewhere to clean up." Yolanda linked her arm through his and led him down the street filled with celebrating people towards the Taverna. "They should have a room for you and you can pick me up at 8, Juan will be able to give you directions"  
  
Yolanda had kissed him lightly on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd. Duncan had only meant to stay for a few days but after that night he had been captivated by her and soon a few days became a few weeks to several months.  
  
Duncan had found that Yolanda had only been Immortal for 50 years and her sword skills were limited. He helped her train by day and by night they found pleasure in each other's arms.  
  
Everything that summer had been wonderful until the ball at the Mayor's house in late September when Rodolfo Montoya Hernandez had shown up. He was a tall man by Spanish standards but his face had been marked by disease in his childhood and a scar from duel ran the length of his face. The scar pulled at his left eye seeming to twist his face.  
  
As soon as his eyes had fallen on Yolanda he dogged her every step. Everywhere she went Rodolfo would follow. At first it seemed harmless enough but as his interest in her grew Duncan could see that Yolanda became scared and even with him promising to protect her she would hide behind him as soon as Rodolfo appeared.  
  
Then 2 months later Duncan had to go to Barcelona on business for a few days and even though she had pleaded with him not to go, Duncan had said he had no choice. With Duncan out of the way Rodolfo managed to force his way into Yolanda's home. He had professed his love for her and tried to take her in his arms. All he received for his trouble was a slap across the face.  
  
Yolanda had watched in terror as with his face red with anger he had drawn his sword, swearing if he couldn't have her then no one would. Her maid had summoned the gamekeeper after hearing the shouts of the butler as Rodolfo had hit him. As they entered the house Yolanda's screams brought them rusting to her side. Seeing Rodolfo with his sword drawn and inches from his mistress's neck the young man shot him.  
  
It wasn't seeing a man dead at her feet that scared Yolanda it was what would happen if she allowed him to awaken. Duncan had told her the rules of the game and that she shouldn't take his head like this but she had to do something. The gamekeeper found so men at the Taverna who would do anything for money. So she had paid some men from the town to weigh down the body and sink it in the sea.  
  
Duncan was furious with her when she told him what she had done. "To take his head is one thing but to leave him on the bottom of the sea is just too horrible to think about"  
  
"But I could not beat him I didn't know what else to do" Yolanda had pleaded through her tears as she watched Duncan pack his things. He had left her that night and it was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he couldn't stay when all he could think of when he looked at her was the living death she had consigned Rodolfo to. After all his only real crime was that he had fallen in love with her just as he had done.  
  
Duncan's dojo  
  
"So why are you telling me?" Duncan said as he stood up and walked over to the door, he knew that Joe would know all about his summer with Yolanda. Joe lent his chin on his cane "Because I've just been told he's on his way here"  
  
Duncan watched Sandi fighting an invisible opponent "you think he's coming for me?"  
  
Joe twisted in his seat to look at Duncan "Yeah, and he's not the man you knew. After what happened to him it would be enough to send any man mad"  
  
"Go on. What happened to him?" Duncan asked as he walked back to the desk perching one the edge in front of Joe. "The men Yolanda paid to get rid of him weigh him down did really well but where they threw him into the sea, the area wasn't quite deep enough at low tide and it was remote enough for his cries not to be heard. He spent nearly a hundred years reviving only to drown again a few hours later."  
  
Duncan closed his eyes at the thought. If only he had found the men that had done this maybe he could have rescued him but the men had been drinking and couldn't remember exactly where they had dropped him. "But why would he come after me?"  
  
"He blames you for poisoning Yolanda against him" Joe watched as Duncan ran his hand over his face "So what are you going to do?"  
  
Duncan sighed heavily "Nothing. If he comes looking I'll deal with it"  
  
Joe was about to speak when he saw Duncan look towards the door. He swivelled in the chair to follow his friend's gaze. Sandi appeared in the door way her hair that had been pulled back in a ponytail fighting its way lose of the hair band. Her face glistening with perspiration "Is ok if I take a shower upstairs?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, you know where the towels are" Duncan said as he forced a smile onto his face. Joe waited until he heard the rumble of the elevator before he continued.  
  
"Mac if you think you can talk to this guy, think again. Most of the time he's beyond reason."  
  
"Then he'll die".  
  
Joe pushed himself to his feet "He might show up anytime and you have company most of the time at the moment."  
  
Duncan thought before he answered, "Then he'll have to wait until I'm alone, he knows the rules"  
  
Joe looked up at the ceiling "Mac that is what I'm trying to tell you. He doesn't care about the rules now. He shot Yolanda and then dragged her from Holy ground."  
  
Joe watched as a look of horror came across Duncan's face as he stood up "When will he get here?"  
  
"Today or tomorrow depending on his connecting flights but he doesn't know where exactly you are so you have a few days" Joe replied. Duncan thought of the last time he had met Yolanda it had been in Paris, he was with Tessa visiting her family. Slan Quince hadn't brought him fully back into the game yet.  
  
Time hadn't dulled her beauty but it had dulled his feelings for her. They had all had dinner and he had told her all about the Antique store. She had been really interested in Tessa's art as she owned a gallery of her own in Madrid. Tessa and Yolanda had talked most of the evening, as Yolanda wanted to show some of Tessa's work. So she would have been able to tell Rodolfo that much. So if he was in the city Duncan knew he would start looking at the antique store, so that could buy him some time. Joe walked towards the door. "Mac, you be careful"  
  
Duncan smiled weakly "Always am".  
  
With Joe gone Duncan sat back down, his chin resting on his hands as his elbows rested on the desk.  
  
'When will the past stay in the past?' Duncan thought as he watched some of the members of the dojo walk in. They waved towards him "Is OK if we use the large mat?"  
  
Duncan stood up "Yeah, shouldn't be problem".  
  
He looked back down at the desk at all the paperwork he hadn't touched for the last week.  
  
"I'll deal with you later" Duncan said as he walked out of the office. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The loft  
  
When Duncan lifted the gate on the elevator he saw Sandi was sat on the sofa reading a magazine "I hope you don't mind but I made myself a coffee, I didn't want to disturb you and your friend. I hope it wasn't anything serious?"  
  
"No that's fine. I'll just have a quick shower," Duncan said as he walked towards the bathroom ignoring her attempt at fishing for what Joe wanted. As the warm water cascaded over his body his mind ran through his options. Maybe if he could get Sandi to take a break from training for a couple of days, he would then have time to deal with Rodolfo.  
  
As he was dressing after his shower he then thought about the car that had followed them the other night. If they worked for Rodolfo then he didn't have as long as he hoped. As he walked back into the loft Sandi was just pouring herself another coffee "Want one?"  
  
"Please" he said as he walked towards her "Sandi I have a few things I have to sort out. How do you feel about taking a break from training for a few days?"  
  
Sandi thought as she poured Duncan a coffee, the thought of having to spend any more time than necessary at the Chester made her skin crawl. "I'd rather not. The tournament is getting closer every day".  
  
Duncan turned away from her intense gaze after he took the cup of coffee from her "Can't I just use the dojo while you do what ever you have to do?"  
  
"It's a long way here from your hotel. Maybe we could find you something closer for a few days" Duncan said as he walked over to the window. "I can't afford anything else but I could always take a bus or something"  
  
Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose "No it's ok we'll work round what I have to do".  
  
He didn't like the thought of her wandering alone through a strange city, especially on the streets surrounding the Chester. Sandi put her cup down and picked up her fencing gear "I'll just put these back downstairs, I won't be long".  
  
As Sandi disappeared downstairs Duncan crossed over to the sofa. Sandi's small brown bag was on the table; it was open and perched on the top was her passport. Duncan remembered what Methos had told him the other night. He glanced over to the door he had just seen Sandi go through before reaching for the passport.  
  
Flicking through the pages there were stamps from many countries for the last 2 years, then he came to the photograph at the back. The picture was definitely the woman he knew then he checked the name, Surname – Knight, Given name – Alessandrine.  
  
His eyes fell back to the photograph; even from the flat image her deep blue eyes seemed to have a hypnotic quality. He only managed to tear his eyes away when he heard her voice. "Find anything good?"  
  
"Sorry, I just saw it on the top of your bag and couldn't resist having a look at your photograph" Duncan replied a little startled by her arrival  
  
"Hideous isn't it." Sandi said as she took the passport from Duncan's hand and looked down at the photograph "They say if you look like your passport photograph, you must be too ill to travel"  
  
Sandi looked up at Duncan smiling as he replied, "It's not that bad".  
  
"I guess you also noticed my name?" Sandi asked as she put the passport back into her bag. "Yes, it's unusual"  
  
Sandi pushed some of her hair behind her ear as she sat down on the sofa. "My father used to tell me that my mother was going through her Greek period when I came along. As I couldn't say it as a child my father started calling me Sandrine and then it got shortened to Sandi."  
  
Sandi then laughed, "What's so funny?" questioned Duncan.  
  
"My mother once told me that my name is the feminine form of Alexander – Defender of Mankind. That is a hell of a thing to try and live up to, don't you think?" Sandi replied her face alight with amusement.  
  
"I think it's a very pretty name," Duncan said as he walked to the kitchen putting the coffee cups into the sink. "Ok I'll drop you back at your hotel and I'll pick you up later for the theatre. If that's alright?"  
  
Sandi had started to become accustomed to spending her days with him and she wasn't keen on spending time on her own. "That's fine with me. This theatre thing isn't really dressy is it?"  
  
"No, anything smart will do" Duncan replied as he picked up the keys to the T-Bird.  
  
Not much was said as Duncan drove Sandi back to the hotel. She couldn't help noticing that he had seemed distracted ever since his friend's arrival and she couldn't help wondering what was said.  
  
As Sandi got out of the car Duncan leaned across the seat "I'll pick you up at 7, ok?"  
  
Sandi nodded as she closed the door, she heard the T-Bird pull away and she was left looking up at the shabby place she was calling home.  
  
"I've got a few hours to kill, I guess I had better find something to do" Sandi said to herself as she walked up the front steps.  
  
The traffic was quite light as Duncan drove towards his old antiques store, with every passing mile he could feel his heart getting heavier.  
  
As he slowly pulled the T-Bird into the kerb he looked over at the store, the outside hadn't changed very much except for the sign. As he watched the door opened and a tall blonde haired women walked out and for a split second Duncan's heart missed a beat but as she turned towards the car he could see it wasn't Tessa.  
  
He must have sat there for half an hour before he managed to bring himself to open the car door. He hadn't been back since he told Ritchie to sell it after Tessa was killed. He wouldn't be here now if he didn't need to know if Rodolfo had been here. As he reached for the door handle he noticed that his hand was slightly trembling.  
  
As he walked through the door he stopped after only a couple of steps, he recognised nothing the whole store had been redone. An elegantly dressed middle aged, slim man with his glasses perched on the end of his nose, seemed to glide over to him "Is there anything I can help you with Sir?"  
  
"Err...I was looking of the owner" Duncan said as his eyes roamed around the brightly coloured canvas on the wall. "That would be me Charles Villeneuve and you are?"  
  
"Duncan MacLeod" Duncan replied reaching out his hand. Charles took hold of his hand and Duncan could see a thoughtful look come across his face.  
  
"Isn't that strange the last owner of this store was called MacLeod" Charles said as his free hand patted the back of Duncan's. Duncan pulled his hand from Charles's grip "Yeah, I know it was me".  
  
"Ohh...well as you can see I've made a few changes. The interior was a little dated for my tastes...No offence intended".  
  
"None taken" Duncan said as he started to walk around the pictures "Are these yours?"  
  
"Alas no, I wish I had the talent of these artists but I don't. However, I do have a talent for selling art. Perhaps I could interest you in the Philippe Roynon" Charles said as he guided Duncan over to a brightly coloured, swirling, and room sized picture.  
  
"Err...it is nice but all I want is some information" Duncan winced as he looked at the picture it wasn't his taste at all. "I'll tell you what I can".  
  
"Has anyone been asking about me recently?" Duncan said as he started to wander around the gallery. "Maybe a tall man with a scar down the left side of his face?"  
  
Charles followed keeping a few steps behind "No I don't think so. I'm here every day except Saturday, I could ask Tommy but he's not coming in until tomorrow".  
  
Duncan put his hand in his pocket searching for a card "Here, you can call me on this number."  
  
Charles took the card "If some one should come in do you want me to give them your number?"  
  
"No, just call me" Duncan said as he turned to leave but something seemed to root him to the spot, there in front of him was one of Tessa's pieces. Duncan swallowed hard biting his bottom lip. Charles had seen the expression on his face "I hope you don't mind but I was a great admirer of your late partners work and when I realised this used to be her workshop I just had to have a piece here."  
  
Duncan turned to Charles and smiled weakly "It's fine. I'm sure Tessa would've like it. Call me if you find anything?"  
  
Duncan didn't wait for a reply before he left the store. He walked around the corner stopping by the nearest lamppost, he rested one hand on the lamppost and the other he covered his face. This had been more emotional than he had been prepared for; he took a few deep breaths before making his way to the car.  
  
Charles watched as Duncan walked around the corner through the window he then walked across the store to the office. He picked up another card that was lying on the desk by the phone. He dialled the number on it before dropping the card back onto the desk. As the phone rang Charles tapped the card Duncan had given him on the desk. "He was here, I have what you want. Now please let my daughter go"  
  
"Give me the address" was the cold answer from the other end of the phone. Charles read out the information on Duncan's card. Then there was silence "My daughter?"  
  
"If the information is correct, she will be returned to you" the phone then went dead.  
  
The dojo  
  
With all the emotion that was racing through him Duncan had decided to have a workout in an attempt to clear his mind. As he worked every muscle in his body he hadn't realised how the time had slipped past. It was nearly 6 pm when Duncan had finally went up to his loft; he only had time for a quick shower and to change before he had to leave to pick up Sandi.  
  
Duncan had just got to the door when he realised that he had forgotten the tickets, he quickly crossed the room taking the tickets from the desk drawer before tucking them into the pocket of his black jacket.  
  
The Chester  
  
Sandi had tried on most of the clothes she had brought with her as she tried to decide what to wear tonight. She had finally decided on a pair of black trousers, boots and a flame red top that showed off her bare shoulders. Sandi sat by the window watching the comings and goings in the street below; unlike in the morning Sandi didn't feel comfortable waiting outside on the steps. As she saw Duncan's T-Bird turn the corner she grabbed her handbag and made her way to the street.  
  
By the time Sandi had reached the entrance she could see Duncan was leant against the car. As she approached she could see his eyes roaming over her and she hoped she had made the right choice. "Is this ok?"  
  
Duncan smiled "I'd say. Your carriage awaits My Lady".  
  
The Theatre – Miss Saigon  
  
As they took their seats Sandi looked around the theatre nearly every seat was taken, she turned to Duncan, who was flicking through the programme. "This must be a good show, it's nearly sold out."  
  
Duncan handed her the programme "I had too order these tickets weeks ago".  
  
Sandi was about to reply when the lights went down. So she settled back in her seat. As the curtain came down at the end Duncan looked down at Sandi's arm looped through his, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh sorry" Sandi said as she realised what she was doing, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"It's fine" Duncan replied as he brushed away a tear that had just started to roll down her cheek. "Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Oh yes, but that is really a sad ending" Sandi replied as she stood up following Duncan into the crowd as they made their way to the exit. They had just reached the door when Sandi realised that she didn't have her bag with her "Duncan, Duncan"  
  
He stopped turning to her "What's wrong?"  
  
"I've left my bag, I'll meet you at the car" before he could answer Sandi had started to push her way back into the theatre. The sea of people closed quickly around him and he was forced to go with the flow out into the street. Duncan waited for a short while before he sensed an Immortal; he walked towards the parking lot. The T-Bird was parked at the far end and he could just make out a figure, in the dim light, sat on the hood.  
  
Duncan looked back to the Theatre entrance there was no sign of Sandi, so he walked towards his T-Bird. As he walked closer he could see the Immortal was indeed Rodolfo. Duncan sighed he knew he didn't have much time before Sandi would appear. The parking lot was nearly empty except for the few cars still queuing to get into the flow of traffic on the main road.  
  
"MacLeod...You're not an easy man to find" Rodolfo said as he slipped from where he had been sitting.  
  
"Rodolfo, we can't do this here" Duncan said as he reached inside his coat.  
  
"This is a good a place as any other," Rodolfo said as he brought his sword out from his coat. Duncan backed away "What's the matter MacLeod are you too afraid to pay for what you did to me?"  
  
"I'm not afraid to fight you if that is what you want. Just not here" Duncan had just finished speaking when Rodolfo lunged forward; Duncan brought his sword out parrying the blow.  
  
It had taken Sandi sometime to find her bag as it had been kicked a few rows down from where she had been sitting. She was walking along checking her bag to see if anything was missing when she heard the unmistakable sound of metal on metal, she stopped so she could be sure of what she was hearing. She then followed the sound towards the parking lot, as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she noticed Duncan and someone else by his car.  
  
"Duncan?" she shouted  
  
Duncan had just landed a kick to Rodolfo's head that sent him sprawling over the hood of the T-Bird, moving quickly he placed his blade at Rodolfo's neck before looking over to where Sandi was standing. Duncan pulled Rodolfo to his feet as he hid his sword back in his coat with the other hand "We'll finish this later".  
  
"When?" Rodolfo sneered "An hour, the warehouse Baxter's Wharf."  
  
Duncan was amazed Rodolfo seemed oblivious to the having very nearly lost his head "I'll be there, make sure you are or I will find you and your lady friend"  
  
Duncan's hand suddenly grabbed Rodolfo's throat "You leave her out of this. This is between you and me".  
  
Rodolfo smirked as he pulled Duncan's hand from his throat "Later".  
  
He then turned and walked away into the darkness of the alley that ran behind the theatre. Sandi finally managed to move and ran to Duncan "Are you all right?"  
  
Duncan looked around to make sure that no one else had seen what had been happening before placing his hand in the small of Sandi's back as he guided her to the car. "I'm fine, I just have something I need to take care of."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Sandi asked as Duncan turned the key bringing the T-Bird to life. Duncan looked across "No. I'll take you to Joe's and I want you to stay there until I come for you. Understand?"  
  
"I understand" was all Sandi said. Duncan had expected her to have a lot of questions but she didn't speak she just stared out of the window.  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Joe was behind the bar when Duncan and Sandi arrived "Hi Mac".  
  
Duncan showed Sandi to a table before making his way over to Joe. The look on Duncan's face told him that there was trouble.  
  
"Rodolfo?" Joe asked as he lifted a bottle of whisky "Yeah. No thanks, I think I need to keep a clear head."  
  
Joe poured himself a drink "So what can I do?"  
  
Duncan looked over to Sandi "I need you to look after Sandi for a while and if..."  
  
"That's not going to happen" Joe blurted out. Duncan wearily smiled "just look after her for me".  
  
"Will do" Joe answered and he then watched as Duncan walked over to Sandi. He leaned over "I'll be back as soon as I can, Joe will keep you company".  
  
Duncan then kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Sandi put her hand to where he had kissed her, if he had done it any other time she might have had a warm feeling about it but it had just sent a chill down her spine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
As Duncan slowly rolled the T-Bird to a stop his eyes searched the odd array of buildings, the wharf had seen many changes over the years. Most of the old warehouses had now been converted into trendy offices or artist's studios. The buildings were in darkness and eerily silent, the only sign of life was a rat that had been scared by the headlights making it scuttled across the front of the car disappearing into the darkness between the warehouses.  
  
Duncan took a deep breath as he reached for the car door handle, an image of Yolanda dressed in her red dress, her black lace shawl floating on the breeze as she ran laughing though the maze on a warm summers evening, floated into his mind. He hadn't agreed with what she had done but he knew that fear can make people do things they wouldn't normally do. He could only imagine the fear she had felt when Rodolfo had finally found her and her relief on getting to Holy ground only to find that it didn't save her. Now, he would end what had started long ago, for both of them.  
  
His footsteps made a hollow sound on the wooden slats of the wharf. He felt the freshness of the sea breeze on his face as he walked towards the largest warehouse; it had clearly not yet seen the hand of an interior designer, with its broken windows and peeling paint. Duncan was only a few steps away from the door when he felt the presence of another of his kind; his hand instinctively went inside his coat to the hilt of his sword.  
  
A moment later Rodolfo appeared from the other side of the warehouse "I was beginning to think you weren't coming, MacLeod".  
  
"I said I'd be here and I'm here." Duncan said as he pulled his sword from his coat, he took a few steps forward his other hand reaching for the door. It was unlocked and swung open with only a slightest squeak, which in the stillness of the wharf sounded louder than it really was.  
  
"Shall we?" Duncan said his arm outstretched.  
  
"After you" Rodolfo said his sword pointing towards the door. Duncan nodded but as he went to step through the door, he turned stepping backwards into the warehouse his eyes didn't leave Rodolfo.  
  
Duncan knew the lights in the warehouse didn't work but there was enough light coming from the harbour lights for their needs. He watched as Rodolfo stepped through the door "I've waited a long time for this, MacLeod. You know it was all I thought about when the tide went down. I had hoped that I would be able to kill you in front of that Bitch but you were harder to find."  
  
Duncan shrugged off his coat transferring his sword from one hand to the other; he then threw it to one side, it landed on a box sending a cloud of dust into the air.  
  
"If you had left her alone, as I asked you to none of this would have happened" Duncan said as he moved his sword in front of him.  
  
"If you hadn't poisoned her against me, it would have been you in that water and not me" Rodolfo shouted as he waved his sword at Duncan.  
  
Duncan sighed he could see now that Joe was right, it wouldn't matter what he said and he knew that he couldn't let Rodolfo live if he didn't care about the rules. "If this is what you want?"  
  
"IT IS" Rodolfo screamed as he ran forward his eyes blazing with hate. It didn't take much effort for Duncan to knock his blade as he sidestepped. Rodolfo's momentum sends him stumbling past his sword scrapping the ground leaving a line in the dust. He spun round raising his sword above his head and when he saw Duncan shrug and smile he charged again. Duncan brought his sword up to meet Rodolfo's blade.  
  
Rodolfo managed to control his charge this time and sparks flew around the warehouse as they moved around the warehouse in the deadly dance of a duel. Rodolfo showed he was an accomplished swordsman even though his mind was clouded with rage. As Rodolfo lunged forward Duncan ducked behind a pillar and Rodolfo's sword smashed into the metal "You can run Highlander but you can't hide".  
  
Duncan came out of the other side "I'm not hiding".  
  
Rodolfo came round the pillar and Duncan brought his sword down knocking the blade from Rodolfo's hand and it clattered to the ground.  
  
"Pick it up" Duncan said as he pointed his sword to where Rodolfo's sword lay. Rodolfo laughed as he picked up his sword, "You're a fool MacLeod, I won't give you the chance".  
  
Duncan circled "I know. That's where we are different I believe in honour".  
  
Rodolfo laughed "You should have seen her face MacLeod as I dragged her by her hair from that church, her sword arm smashed and useless at her side, begging me for mercy."  
  
Duncan was distracted by the image Rodolfo had painted of Yolanda's last moments, seeing this Rodolfo leaped forward. Duncan just managed to parry as he stepped back before bring his sword round just catching Rodolfo on his sword arm, blood spreading across the fabric of his shirt. Rodolfo looked down at his wound, his hand only just managing to hold onto his sword, he then ran into the shadows. He knew he needed time to heal.  
  
Duncan's eyes scanned the shadows as he cautiously moved forward into the shadows, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could see that there were several stacks of old wooden pallets.  
  
Duncan slowly moved around each stack searching them for Rodolfo's hiding place, he knew one of them was shielding him. Duncan moved towards the next stack when one came flying towards him, it struck his sword sending it flying across the warehouse landing in one of the pools of light. Duncan looked over at his sword then back to the stack as Rodolfo came around a grin on his face. For a moment time stood still as they stared at each other weighing up what the other was going to do next. Duncan glanced over at his sword lying in the dust 15 feet from him just as Rodolfo leapt forward.  
  
Without hesitating Duncan dived to the ground rolling and coming up into the kneeling position his sword over his shoulder just managing to block Rodolfo's sword as it swung down. Duncan took advantage of Rodolfo's surprise in having his attack stopped to swivel round on his knees, his sword slicing deep into Rodolfo's stomach. The shock of his body nearly being severed in half and trying to stop his intestines from spilling onto the floor made it easy for Duncan to knock his sword from his hand.  
  
"What not going to give me another sporting chance?" Rodolfo said as he grimaced with pain as he sank to his knees. Duncan stood up raising his sword above his head.  
  
"I gave you the chance you that Yolanda didn't give you. You don't get another," Duncan said as with one smooth movement he severed Rodolfo's head from his body. Slowly Duncan sank to his knees his body exhausted from the fight, he only had a few moments rest before the quickening hit.  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Joe had done his last set with the band and he placed his guitar into its case. He had been watching her while he was on the stage, every time the door to the bar opened she would look round expectantly. Joe picked up a couple of drinks from the bar before making his way over. She smiled as Joe sat down but he could see the worried look on her face, he didn't know what Duncan had told her so he decided to leave that topic of conversation alone.  
  
"So Mac told us you're here for some kind of tournament?"  
  
"Fencing, I've entered a tournament in Washington. Thanks" Sandi replied as she took the drink Joe handed to her. "Really, I know Washington pretty well, which venue?"  
  
Sandi took a few sips of her drink she hadn't expected for someone to ask exactly where the tournament was, her mind raced as she tried to remember somewhere from her last visit "The MCI Centre, I think but I'd have to check the info pack they sent."  
  
Joe hadn't liked the way Sandi had answered the question he couldn't help but feel she was hiding something. "I've never seen a fencing tournament I'd really like to come and see you fence. What date is it?"  
  
"Errr...it's the second week of July" Sandi replied looking over at the door as it opened. She still didn't know where this tournament was going to be held, it would be another week before she could ring the number on the invitation and she hoped that Duncan's friend was only making conversation and not really serious about going. She watched as Joe took a drink of his beer trying to read from his face if he was satisfied with her answers. "So Mac said you're from England but your accent isn't just English is it?"  
  
Sandi smiled she was relieved that the subject had been changed "Well, I've lived in quite a few countries thanks to my father's work".  
  
"What did your father do?" Joe said as he looked over at the rest of his band as they finished their last number. Joe clapped along with those still left in the bar before turning back to Sandi for her answer. "He was in the diplomatic service. By the time I was 10 I'd lived in 6 different countries and been to 4 different schools."  
  
As one of the musicians past Joe on his way out he tapped Joe on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt Joe but do you still want to go over those new numbers tomorrow?"  
  
Joe looked back over his shoulder "Yeah, if you're up for it Jimmy".  
  
"You know me Joe I'm up for anything" Jimmy replied but his eyes were on Sandi and not Joe. Sandi smiled a little embarrassed by the intense gaze she was under. "See you tomorrow Jimmy".  
  
"Err...Yeah 11:30 ok?" Jimmy replied still staring at Sandi's eyes.  
  
"That's ok with me, I'll tell the rest when they've finished" Joe said as he tapped Jimmy on the arm bring his eyes to focus on him. "Yeah, see you then".  
  
"Sorry about Jimmy he thinks he's quite the ladies man" Joe replied as he turned back to Sandi. "So is your dad still in the service?"  
  
Joe watched as Sandi swallowed hard before picking up her drink, taking a sip "No, he died a few years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. So what do you do for a living? I mean you can't earn a living from fencing, can you?" Joe replied he could see the pain the mention of her father caused her it was clearly written in her eyes.  
  
"No, it's not that popular but there are ways to earn some cash from it. Teaching for one, I've done a little of that but my parents left me quite comfortable so I haven't had to worry." Joe was about to question why she would be staying at the Chester if she had money when the door opened and Duncan walked in. His coat had some dust still on it from where it had landed in the warehouse. He had tried to tidy his hair but in his haste to get back he had missed a few strands.  
  
"Duncan, are you all right?" Sandi said as she stood up.  
  
"I'm fine but I could use a drink" Duncan replied looking over at Joe, who nodded as he pushed himself to his feet "I could use a hand, Mac"  
  
Duncan settled Sandi back at the table before following Joe to the bar. He leant on the bar as Joe went behind getting another drink for Sandi and collecting a bottle of whisky and two shot glasses. He handed the beer he had just poured for Sandi to Duncan "Is everything sorted?"  
  
Duncan took the glass "He won't be breaking any more rules if that's what you mean."  
  
Joe sighed, he'd been Duncan's Watcher all these years and he still hated having to just watch and wait to see if his friend would return. As Joe joined Duncan on the other side of the bar he lent closer "So what are you going to tell her?"  
  
Duncan's eyes flicked from Joe to Sandi sat at the table playing with last drop of beer in her glass "I don't know Joe. I think she saw us with swords in the parking lot. Has she said anything to you?"  
  
"No, not a word. Maybe you've got away with it?" Joe said as they walked back to the table.  
  
After another round of drinks Duncan took Sandi back to her hotel. Joe cleared away the glasses and cleaned down the bar. After seeing the barman and waitresses out he locked the door and went to his office. Sitting down behind his desk he lifted up the screen and switched it on. He wanted to check on the things Sandi had told him.  
  
The next morning  
  
There had been several times during their warm up that Duncan had thought Sandi was on the point of asking about last night but she hadn't. He didn't know what was worse her asking or the waiting for the question. As they put on their fencing gear he looked across at her just as she put her hand into her foils bag, something pink caught his eye. Before he could ask Sandi turned "Ready?"  
  
Duncan nodded as he picked up his blade and mask. "To 10 again?"  
  
"Ok" Sandi said as she slipped her mask over her face. Through the mesh she watched Duncan take up his position. As she settled into the on guard position Sandi started to control her breathing, her face became warm, as the mesh on the mask resisted releasing her breath. This time Duncan made the first move Sandi parried his attack and launched one of her own, hitting Duncan quite hard on the shoulder.  
  
"My point I think" was all she said as she took up position again. Duncan couldn't help but notice as the fenced there was something different about how she was fencing, there seemed to be more intensity and he wondered what was going on behind her mask.  
  
It was Duncan that had to catch up until they were level on 9 points each. Suddenly Sandi found her mind wandering as she remembered her father's face the night she had identified him at the morgue. She had never felt so alone in her life. It was several weeks later that she had found out how he had died.  
  
Duncan didn't need to see her face to know she was distracted as her blade dipped tell him all he needed to now and he took his advantage, hitting her squarely on the chest getting the winning point.  
  
"Is there something on your mind?" Duncan asked as he took off his mask.  
  
"No" Sandi said as she pulled her mask up leaving it perched on the top of her head, she then picked up her bags and walked over to the office. Duncan started to take his fencing gear off but as he did so he found himself looking over at Sandi. He piled his fencing clothes on the bench before walking over to the office.  
  
Through the open office door he could see Sandi sat on the floor her foil bag open and in her hands was something wrapped in pink silk. As soon as she became aware of the footsteps coming closer Sandi pushed the object back into the bag before standing up. Turning round she found Duncan leaning against the doorframe "Why haven't you asked me about what happened last night? I know you must have questions"  
  
Sandi moved her bags into the corner before turning back to him "We all have things either we can't or find difficult to explain. It's your business not mine".  
  
Duncan smiled and nodded "Ok but if you change your mind let me know."  
  
Sandi wiped her forehead with her towel "Thanks, but I won't"  
  
"Feel like a shower then?"  
  
Sandi looked down at her sweat stained clothes "Good idea".  
  
After they had both showered and eaten breakfast Duncan took Sandi with him to several auctions while he bought and sold some items. During one auction he looked across at her and he could see from her expression that her body might be there but her mind wasn't. They had lunch with an old friend of Duncan's from the antiques trade, George Bellingham. Sandi only joined in the conversation when it was about general things; she left the shoptalk alone. Sandi absent mindly flicked through an auction catalogue George had brought with him.  
  
Duncan was listening to George tell him all about a lucky find he had just made when he realised that Sandi had been looking at the same page for over 5 minutes. Casually, he glanced across the pages it contained 6 antique swords but he could see from the way her fingers ran down the page, only 1 interested her.  
  
When the meal was finished neither Duncan or George noticed Sandi slip the catalogue into her bag.  
  
As he walked Sandi to the car Duncan turned to her "Sorry it's been so dull for you this morning. I tell you what why don't you decide what we do this afternoon?"  
  
Sandi thought as she got into the car, she had been training for what seemed like forever; maybe it was time to have a little fun. "Do you have an amusement park around here?"  
  
Duncan looked across at her, after the way she had been behaving today this was the last thing he had expected "I think we can manage that". 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The dojo  
  
Richie switched on the lights to the dojo, he had already seen that the lights weren't on in the loft so he knew Duncan was out. He had only remembered that he had promised Duncan to sort out the books but hadn't got round to it yet, an hour ago and he was glad his friend was out. His footsteps echoed around the empty dojo as he walked across to the office. He didn't switch on the main lights to the office only the desk lamp.  
  
Wearily he pulled open the drawer and took out a green ledger before flopping into the chair, while reaching across the desk to switch on the computer. After an hour Ritchie wiped his hands over his face he should have done this weeks ago then it wouldn't be in this mess. He pushed the ledger back as he looked around the office, in the dim light he could just make out the bags in the corner.  
  
He got up from the chair and wandered over picking up the largest of the 2 bags and brought it back to the desk. He looked all around there was no name on the bag, so he opened it. When he saw the fencing foils he knew the bag must belong to Sandi. He was just about to close the bag when he noticed the pink silk. Slowly he pulled it free from the bag laying it onto the desk on top of the ledger.  
  
Richie pulled the red cord that was holding the silk around the object, as he slid the silk aside his eyes fell onto a swept hilt rapier. As he inspected the blade he could see that it looked well care for. Gently, Richie brushed his finger across the blade; he grimaced as it cut into his skin. No sooner had the cut appeared it had started to heal.  
  
"Why would you have this here?" Richie said out loud to himself before he wrapped the sword back in the silk, making sure to tie the cord back they way he had found it. Richie then put it back into the bag before putting it back in the corner. He then reached across the desk switching off the computer and the desk lamp. He knew he had to talk to Methos and Joe.  
  
Duncan's loft  
  
It was getting dark as Duncan helped Sandi carry her winnings up the backstairs to the loft.  
  
"Did you have to win so many?" Duncan said as he juggled the 3 large teddy bears as he fumbled for his keys. Sandi laughed, "Well, my father always told me you should play to win".  
  
"I think the man on the rifles was glad when we left, he didn't have much left for you to win" Duncan said as he placed the bears into the chair. "Don't worry I'll get rid of them in the morning. Is there a hospital or children's home near here?"  
  
Duncan caught one of the bears as it started to fall "There's a hospital, the children's ward will love this little lot. Are you hungry?"  
  
Sandi squeezed the 2 smaller bears she was holding into the chair "Yes, I'm famished. Do you want a hand?"  
  
Duncan took a bottle of wine from the fridge "You could open this".  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
It was late when Richie arrived at the bar, the door was still open but the only people there were Joe and Methos "You're a little late aren't you?"  
  
Richie walked straight over to where his friends were sitting the fact he by passed the bar wasn't lost on either Joe or Methos.  
  
"I think we might have a problem" was all Richie said as he pulled out one of the chairs.  
  
"Does this problem have a name?" Methos asked before he took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, Sandi Knight"  
  
"What's happened?" Joe exclaimed as he put his nearly empty beer bottle on the table, he had just finished telling Methos what he had found the night before. "Nothings happened yet"  
  
"So what's with all the melodrama?" Methos said as he narrowed his eyes, Richie turned to Joe. "I was at Mac's tonight trying to sort out his books"  
  
"You haven't done that yet? You promised to sort that out weeks ago" Joe said as he leant forward putting his elbows on the table. "I know but I've been kinda busy. Anyway it's not the books I want to talk to you guys about. It's what I found in Sandi's fencing bag".  
  
"Ok you've got my attention. What did you find?" Methos said as he settled back into his chair.  
  
"A sword" Richie replied. He watched as a smile broke across Methos's face "Well what did you expect to find in there an umbrella?"  
  
Richie shook his head "You don't get it do you. It wasn't a foil it was a real sword"  
  
"How real?" Joe questioned  
  
"You mean could it take someone's head?" Richie replied and watched as both of his friends nodded their heads "It sure could. Why would she have a sword like that?"  
  
Methos got up from the table and walked over to the bar picking up 3 bottles of beer before returning to the table.  
  
"So what should I do?" Richie asked as he took one of the bottles from Methos. Joe too was looking at Methos "What? Oh you want me to answer that?"  
  
Both Joe and Richie nodded "Ok, if you tell Mac what you've told me I'm sure you can guess his reaction, we need more than this"  
  
"But what about the fact that there isn't a fencing tournament in Washington not in the next few weeks, not in the next 6 months?" Joe replied.  
  
"What? So why is she here? Surely Mac will listen if we all talk to him?" Methos tilted his head to one side at Richie's reply "You really need me to answer that?  
  
Richie shook his head "No...you're right we need more if Mac is to take us seriously but how?"  
  
Methos put the beer bottle to his lips and took a long drink before he answered, "Ok, Joe said her father was in the British diplomatic service I still have a contact or two in England. It'll take me a few days but I'll see what I can dig up".  
  
Methos got to his feet picking up his jacket "I'll call when I have something"  
  
"Let's hope she doesn't do anything for a few days," Joe said as he raised himself to his feet and collected most of the empty beer bottles from the table. He watched as Methos left, he then walked over to the bar; Richie picked up the remaining bottles and followed him. "What should I do?"  
  
Joe looked across the bar as he took the bottles Richie had put down "I guess we both have to play the waiting game this time. If there is anything to find the old man will find it".  
  
The loft  
  
After they had eaten and cleared up Duncan was sat on the sofa a glass of wine in his hand, Sandi was sat on the floor next to the table her finger hovering over one of the black chess pieces. "Are you ever going to make a move?"  
  
Sandi smiled up at Duncan "you can't rush genius".  
  
Duncan reached over for the bottle that was next to the chessboard, pouring them both another glass. Suddenly, Sandi picked up the black bishop and moved it into position. "Check Mate".  
  
"What...it can't be," Duncan said as he moved to sit on the edge of the sofa. After checking he raised his glass towards her "Check mate in 10 moves. I guess this isn't the first time you've played?"  
  
Sandi reached across and picked up her glass "No, my father and I played all the time. Didn't I say?"  
  
"I won't under estimate you again," Duncan said as he reached forward touching his glass to hers just as the music that had been softly playing in the background stopped. He got up and walked over to the shelf where his cd player was, changing the cd. As he turned around he saw Sandi still sat on the floor but in her fingers she was holding the white king, his eyes were drawn to hers, the deep blue had a watery look, he knew she must have been thinking about her father. He flicked the cd onto a different track before walking over to her. "Can I have this dance?"  
  
Sandi looked up at him a slight confused look on her face "Err...sorry?"  
  
"A dance" Duncan said his arm outstretched, without thinking Sandi slipped her hand into his as she got to her feet and he slipped his arm around her waist. Duncan took advantage of the fast tempo of the song to move faster and faster around the loft so that Sandi couldn't think about anything but just keeping up. Just as the song ended Duncan dipped her making her laugh and he was drawn to how alive her eyes now were.  
  
Sandi thought her heart would pound its way out of her chest as she felt the warmth of Duncan's body next to hers. As Duncan lifted her back to her feet his hand moved to her face. His hand touched her skin and Sandi found herself moving her face towards his touch. Sandi moved her hand to run her fingers through Duncan's hair before pulling him towards her until their lips met. As she released him Duncan coughed slightly.  
  
"Sorry, am I being too forward" Sandi said as she let her hands run down Duncan's arms. Duncan shook his head "No, but are you sure?"  
  
Sandi smiled as she took hold of his hands pulling him slowly towards the bed. When they were stood by the bed Sandi reached up slowly freeing Duncan's hair "I'm sure".  
  
Duncan lifted her face searching it for any trace of doubt, finding none he gently kissed her as he laid her down onto the bed.  
  
Methos's apartment  
  
Methos threw some clothes into a bag; he had just picked out a passport from the drawer when a car horn blasted sounding the arrival of his cab. He quickly looked around making sure that he had what he needed.  
  
"I hope you'll appreciate this Mac" Methos said as he switched off the lights and closed the door.  
  
It was late and the traffic was light so it didn't take Methos long to reach the airport. There were some people sleeping on the seats at the terminal and a few milling around at the few check in desks that were open. Methos made his way to the United Airlines desk, a young woman with brunette hair, with impeccable make up and dressed in a blue uniform looked up as Methos placed passport onto the counter. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
Methos smiled warmly "You sure can"  
  
The girl laughed nervously, her skin flushing and Methos wished her had more time, as her attraction for him was obvious. "Err I called earlier one ticket to London".  
  
"Oh yes...err Mr. Clavell. One ticket First class" the woman said fumbling as she picked up his ticket and boarding pass "Do you have any luggage?"  
  
Methos put his bag onto the scale "Just this".  
  
"There you go Mr. Clavell. Gate 5, I hope you have a pleasant flight"  
  
"Thank you, Julia" Methos said as he read the name badge she was wearing and again her face flushed and Methos smiled to himself as he walked towards the security checkpoint "Oh you're going to owe me big time MacLeod".  
  
Duncan's Loft  
  
Sandi had the best sleep she'd had since she came to this city wrapped in Duncan's arms that night. She woke up before Duncan; she lay in the dim light of dawn, with her head resting on her arm just watching him sleep. The fingers of her free hand playing with Duncan's hair that was spread out over the pillow. For the first time in 2 years she didn't feel so alone.  
  
Slowly, Duncan opened his eyes and smiled up at her "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very well. How about you?" Sandi said as she looked down at him. Duncan stretched his arms up as he brought them down he let his fingers run casually through her hair. He smiled as his eyes traced every feature on her face, how young she looked to him this morning. He moved one hand to touch her face; it was so smooth under his fingers, he then let it slowly move to her shoulder, he felt her heart quicken under his touch.  
  
"Really well" he said as he slowly pulled her towards him.  
  
A few hours later the sun woke Duncan, he gently moved Sandi onto the pillow before getting out of the bed. As he sat on the edge of the bed he looked over at the clock, he blinked a few times to make sure he was reading it correctly, it read 8:35. Duncan reached for sweat pants and put them on quickly, he looked over at Sandi sleeping before make his way to the door.  
  
As he got downstairs he sensed an Immortal he turned towards the door just as Richie and 4 other men came in. "Sorry about that guys"  
  
The dojo was supposed to be open from 8 and when Richie arrived there was already a queue. It wasn't like Duncan not to open up on time so Richie was curious about what had happened. "So Mac, what happened to you?"  
  
"Late night and too much wine" Duncan replied as he followed Richie over to the bench "I'm surprised not to see your fencing buddy here"  
  
A grin came across Duncan's face as he thought about her asleep upstairs "You spent the night with her?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Duncan said, he had noticed the slight alarm in Richie's voice.  
  
"Err...nothing...just thinking how Charlie would have reacted to that" Richie said the first thing that came into his mind hoping Duncan wouldn't make anymore of it. Duncan looked around the dojo before turning back to Richie "It's not like she's his sister and besides were both adults".  
  
Duncan thought it was a little ironic that Richie had mention what he had been thinking as he had made his way down to the dojo, after all didn't Sandi say he was like a brother to her. He had tried to keep his distance but the more time he spent with her the harder it got, it felt like something was pulling them together even though both had been trying to resist it. Maybe it was the 2 bottles of wine that had finally washed away the barrier between them but whatever it was he had no regrets now.  
  
"How about a work out Mac?" Richie said as he playfully hit Duncan on the arm to get his attention. "Yeah, why not". 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Gatwick Airport  
  
Wearily, Methos walked through towards the baggage claim, he had managed a few hours sleep on the plane but even in first class you never felt fully rested. He hadn't hurried, as he knew that the bags would take sometime to reach the carousel, only a few bags were left when he arrived. He snatched up the brown holder before walking through customs into the arrival area.  
  
As he looked around the sea of faces, he noticed a familiar one holding a large white piece of cardboard with the name he was using written on it in black ink. He smiled warmly and waved as he walked over to the man in his late fifties with thinning brown hair.  
  
"Charles Bridges, it's good to see you" Methos said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Paul, my dear boy. I was beginning to give you up for dead and then out of the blue you call. What have you been doing with yourself the last 5 years?" Charles said as he vigorously shook Methos's hand. Methos just tilted his head on one side and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you're still with the service. Sorry old boy didn't mean to pry. The car is this way," Charles said as he led Methos towards the parking lot.  
  
"So how are Melissa and the girls?" Methos had made sure he checked his notes before he left. "Arr...Melissa left me about 3 years ago for some actor fellow she met at a drama class".  
  
"I'm sorry Charles" Methos replied.  
  
"No problem, I've met a lovely woman, she's a little older than Melissa her name is Sally and the girls adore her." Charles fumbled in his pocket for his wallet pulling out 3 rather crumpled photographs. "This is Sally"  
  
Methos looked down a plump, smiling face looked back. Sally was about in her mid fifties Methos thought but he could still see why Charles had been attracted to her. "And this is Alison or Ally as she wants to be called now and Debbie".  
  
The last time Methos had seen them they had been on their way to school "Wow, they've really grown".  
  
"Unlike my hair. I can't tell you the sleepless nights I've had waiting for them to come home".  
  
"Well, they are beautiful" Methos smiled but in his mind he thought it was good that the 2 girls had their mother's looks.  
  
As Charles drove towards the city he looked across at his friend half dozing in the passenger seat and shook his head, how could his friend look no older than he had the last time they had met? "Anyway, how long are you staying?"  
  
Methos pushed himself up in the seat "Probably until the weekend. Did you manage to find anything on a Knight working in the diplomatic service, who died in the last 2 years?"  
  
With one hand on the steering wheel Charles reached behind his fingers searching along the back seat until they managed to grasp a brown envelope. "This is all I could find at such short notice."  
  
Methos took the envelope and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper. He ran his eyes quickly across the page there were 2 names on the sheet. The first was Craig Knight, he was born in Chelmsford, Essex in 1944; he went to University at Oxford and joined the diplomatic service after graduating with a degree in Political studies. He was married twice his first ending in divorce but he was survived by his wife and daughter when he died in 1998.  
  
He then looked further down the page the other name was Jonathan Edward Knight. He was born in Cambridge in 1945 where he also at University. He had gone into the army after completing his degree in International Studies and reached the rank of Captain before he left 6 years later. He then joined the diplomatic service were he remained until his death in 1998. Methos could see that he had only married once and his wife had died 1983, a daughter survived him. There were no names for the wives or the children.  
  
"I need more than this. I need the names of the wives and daughters," Methos said as he turned to his friend.  
  
"I'm waiting on their personnel files, they should be here late tomorrow" Charles said as he turned the car onto a driveway outside a large white house. As he turned off the car he looked across at his friend and could see the disappointment in his face. "They're closed files so they have to come from central filing, that takes time but I'll call in the morning to see if I can jolly them along".  
  
"Thanks, I don't mean to be pushy but this information could be very important" Methos said as he got out of the car. After picking his bag off the back seat Methos followed Charles up the steps to the front door. As Charles put the key in the lock he turned to Methos "The girls are staying with me at the moment, if all the lights being on wasn't a clue".  
  
As the door swung open Methos could see that the hall hadn't changed much since the last time he was there. The same black and white tiles were on the floor, an ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling and the same paintings of Charles's family looked down from the walls. The choice of music that was filtering down from upstairs was very different from anything he knew his friend liked. As Methos put his bag down to take off his coat he heard a woman's voice call out from the top of the stairs "Daddy, you're home...and you've brought a friend".  
  
Methos slowly turned round coming down the stairs was a tall, blonde haired young woman, Methos judged her to be about 19 to 20. "Alison, this is my good friend Paul Clavell he'll be staying with us for a few days".  
  
As Alison reached the bottom of the stairs Methos walked over to her "Please, call me Paul".  
  
The flush of her skin and the fact she didn't take her eyes from Methos was not lost on Charles "No, you can call him Mr. Clavell. Haven't you got a thesis to write?"  
  
"But Daddy, it's not often we have company" Alison answered her father but her eyes stayed on Methos.  
  
"That's not true I have friends over all the time" Charles replied.  
  
"But this is the first time one of them is good looking" Alison replied but Charles just raised his hand pointing up the stairs. Methos smiled as he watched Alison start to walk up the stairs but she kept her eyes focused on him for as long as she could.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Paul but you know how young girls and their hormones are," Charles said as he took Methos's coat from him, hanging it on the coat stand by the door.  
  
"Now, something to eat, a good bottle of wine and some of your tall stories I think" Charles said as he opened the door to the dining room.  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
It was still early when Duncan arrived at the bar, he could see Richie sat on one of the stools at the end of the bar, with Joe the other side.  
  
"Hey, Mac we weren't expecting to see you here today" Joe said as he reached for a glass "What will it be?"  
  
"A beer. I was hoping Methos would be here," Duncan said as walked up to stand next to Richie  
  
"He's gone out of town for a few days" Richie said as he picked up his glass. "Can't we help?"  
  
Duncan took the glass of beer Joe handed to him "I just wanted to tell him that there is a simple explanation why he couldn't find Sandi in the Immigration records"  
  
"What's that?" Richie said the suspicion in his voice very noticeable to Joe but thankfully Duncan hadn't seemed to notice. "Sandi isn't her given name. It's Alessandrine, so he can stop worrying I've seen her passport."  
  
"So where is she now?" Joe asked. Duncan took a drink of his beer "She's at the Chester picking up a few things. I'm picking her up in half an hour. So where has Methos gone?"  
  
Joe raised his hands "With the old man you never know".  
  
London  
  
Methos woke late and finding that Charles had gone out, he had spent the last few hours on the computer trying to find out more about Craig and Jonathan Knight. But he hadn't found out much more than was already on the paper beside the laptop.  
  
Methos rubbed his eyes as he heard the bedroom door open "Did you get the files?"  
  
"I didn't know I was looking for any?" Alison replied as she walked towards him with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses in her hand. "I thought you might like a little drink."  
  
Methos looked down at his watch "isn't it a bit early?"  
  
Alison sat on the edge of the desk the black mini skirt she was wearing rode higher up her thighs as she placed the glasses on the desk. "It's never too early".  
  
Methos rolled his eyes this would be an awkward situation if his friend were to return. "I don't think your father would approve of you being here."  
  
Alison slid closer as she poured wine into the 2 glasses "He's gone to his club. He'll be gone for hours".  
  
Methos swallowed "look you're a very beautiful woman but I have a lot of work to do".  
  
Alison smiled wickedly before leaning forward and running her fingers through his hair "All work will make Paul very dull."  
  
Before Methos could reply Alison crushed her lips to his as she sat on his lap. At first Methos found himself responding until the sound of the front door slamming brought him back to his senses. Methos used his strength to lift her off him as he stood up "I think you should go...your father is here".  
  
Alison straighten her skirt just as the bedroom door was opened  
  
"Alison?" Charles said surprised on finding his daughter in the room.  
  
"Arr Charles your back. Alison just brought me a drink and was telling me that you had gone to your club. Did you find anything?" Methos said as he walked over to his friend. Charles looked over at his daughter "I think you should get back to your books, don't you?"  
  
Alison looked across at Methos and winked "I'll see you later"  
  
Slowly she walked behind Methos letting her hand gently brush across his buttocks making him jump slightly. As the door closed behind her Methos turned to Charles "Now what have you got?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Charles walked over to the desk placing his brief case on the corner; he flicked open the 2 brass catches. He lifted out 2 large buff coloured folders placing them down beside the laptop. "This is everything in the central files. I hope you find what you're looking for".  
  
Methos moved quickly across the room picking up the top folder, he walked around the desk and sat in the chair as he started to flick through it. Charles looked down at the 2 glasses of wine.  
  
"Best not waste such a good year," Charles said as he picked up 1 of the glasses before walking over to the window. Methos didn't answer he was already engrossed in the information contained in the first folder. Charles watched from where he stood by the window as Methos turned over page after page. "Is it what you wanted?"  
  
Methos only looked up quickly at him before looking back to the papers "I'm not sure, it says here that he died after a car accident. His wife's name is listed but I can't seem to find the daughter's".  
  
Charles crossed the room to stand beside Methos; he bent over to look at the folder.  
  
"It should be listed on the next of kin form, it's a green one" Charles said as he reached over and pulled the green page from near the bottom of the pile "Here".  
  
Methos took the page that Charles held out, his eyes scanning it, Craig Knight's wife Jessica was there and a little further down was the daughter's name Christina. Methos pushed the green paper back into the pile before closing the file and reaching for the next one. He had just opened it when his cell phone rang, Methos carried on leafing through the papers as he reached across the desk picking up his phone. "Hello"  
  
"Methos?" came the reply.  
  
"Yeah. Joe? It's a little early for you isn't it?" Methos said as he ran his finger down the page. "I couldn't sleep. Have you found anything?"  
  
Charles tapped Methos on the shoulder and mimed that he had to go, Methos nodded his thanks before turning his attention back to the papers and the phone. "I'm still working on it. I've eliminated one possibility. So anything happened your end?"  
  
"Mac came into the bar the other night looking for you."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Methos replied as he turned over to the next page.  
  
"Just that you went out of town."  
  
"So did he say why he was looking for me?" Methos said turning another page.  
  
"Just that he found out that Sandi has been shortened from Alessandrine that was why you couldn't find a listing for her with Immigration." Joe waited for a reply but there was silence.  
  
Methos's finger had just come to rest on the next of kin page for Jonathon Edward Knight at the name of his daughter. "Methos?"  
  
"Sorry Joe" the name Joe had just said and the one Methos had just read were the same and somewhere deep in Methos's memory something stirred.  
  
"Then I think I just found her father" Methos said as he looked down at the green page. "So does it tell you anything else?"  
  
Methos flicked over a few pages his eyes falling on an article that had been clipped from a newspaper; a phrase leaped out at him from the page "Joe, I'll have to call you back. I promise if I find out anything I'll let you know".  
  
Methos didn't wait for a reply before disconnecting the call.  
  
Late evening in Seacouver  
  
Since their night together Sandi had hardly been back to the Chester and she had no intention of sleeping there tonight either. They had worked out that morning and spent the afternoon in bed.  
  
It was late when they finally left the restaurant, it was a warm evening and they had decided to walk home through the park. Sandi had her arm through Duncan's, her head resting against his arm. "Thank you, I've really enjoyed tonight".  
  
Duncan kissed the top of her head as he put his arm around her pulling her closer "My pleasure".  
  
Neither of them had noticed the figures moving through the shadows following their every step. They walked handed in handed towards the lake, they had just reached where the trees came closest to the path when suddenly a man jumped out in front of them. Even in the dim light Duncan could see the gun in his hand but there was no demand for money before he raised the gun. Duncan could see that it wasn't him the man took aim at, moving quickly Duncan kicked out. The gun fired as it was wrenched from the man's hand but the bullet flew off into the trees, Duncan pushed Sandi behind him.  
  
The man then tried to land a punch but Duncan side stepped and slamming his knee into the man's stomach. The man collapsed on the ground at Duncan's feet, he then landed a punch to the man's jaw and his head crashed into the path.  
  
"DUNCAN!!!" Sandi screamed as another man grabbed her around the throat. Duncan span round taking a few steps forward.  
  
"Take another step and I'll snap her neck," the man snarled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you".  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" the man laughed as he slowly started to back away with his arm still around Sandi's neck. Duncan could see that the grip the man had on Sandi was getting tighter and he watched as her eyes started to close as her air was cut off.  
  
"This" with lighting speed his sword came to rest millimetres from the man's neck. "Now let her go or loose your head."  
  
Duncan watched as the man calculated his chances before he released his grip and Sandi crumbled to the ground. Duncan lowered his blade and stepped forward to catch her, the man took his chance and ran past Duncan just as he managed to take Sandi's weight. The man didn't even try to collect his friend as he ran. Duncan returned his sword into his coat before picking up Sandi's semi conscious body.  
  
They had reached the well-lit street at the edge of the park before Sandi had come fully round and she was able to walk. As soon as Duncan had put her onto her feet he took out his cell phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sandi questioned.  
  
"I'm calling the police, what do think?" Duncan said as he dialled 911 but before the call could connect Sandi had reached up and pressed the end call button. "What did you do that for?"  
  
She reached her hand up to Duncan's face "Duncan, I just want to go home and forget it happened. The police will have us there for hours and I can't even remember what either of them looked like. Please, let's just go home."  
  
Duncan hailed the first cab he saw to take them the rest of the way back to the loft. Sandi sat with her eyes closed and her head resting on Duncan's shoulder. The events of the last hour ran through his mind as he looked out of the window.  
  
When they arrived back at the loft Duncan poured them both a brandy before joining Sandi on the sofa.  
  
"Well, that's more excitement than I want on a night out" Sandi said as she took the glass of brandy from Duncan.  
  
Duncan didn't reply he just took a sip of his brandy and stared down at the chessboard. "Duncan are you all right?"  
  
Slowly, he turned to face her "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sandi replied as a frown appeared across her face.  
  
Duncan looked down at the brandy in his glass "Did you know those men?"  
  
"No...they were just muggers. Why would I know them?" Sandi said as she put her glass down on the table.  
  
"They didn't demand anything, no money, credits cards nothing. They were too well dressed for muggers. Not to mention it was you the gun was aimed at."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Sandi said as she moved to the edge of the sofa. Duncan wiped his hand over his face "Maybe you should tell me but I just get the feeling that you're not telling me something".  
  
Sandi picked up her glass, she drank down the remaining brandy as her mind raced as what she should say.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Sandi said as she put down her glass and stood up.  
  
"You're being very calm for someone who was nearly killed tonight and why won't you let me call the police?"  
  
Duncan could see that Sandi was becoming agitated as she started to pace the floor "I told you I just didn't want to spend the rest of the night at the police station and then find out that they can't do anything anyway."  
  
Duncan got to his feet his whole being was telling him there was more to this. He moved towards the phone on the desk "you may not remember them but I do."  
  
As his hand reached the phone Sandi called out "Duncan, please don't"  
  
"Give me one good reason?" He said as he turned to her. Sandi took a few steps towards him part of her wanted to tell him everything but she didn't think he would understand.  
  
"Duncan why can't you just let it drop" she said as she moved closer to the chair where she had left her bag. Duncan sat on the edge of the desk "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on."  
  
Sandi could hear the impatience in his voice and she felt the panic rising in her.  
  
"I can't, I just can't. You'll never understand" Sandi shouted before picking up her bag and running for the door. Duncan moved to grab her arm but she managed to avoid his hand. He hadn't expected her to react like this and hadn't been ready for her to run. Sandi threw open the door and ran down the steps.  
  
"Sandi, wait" Duncan called after her but she had disappeared into the night before he had got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Washington  
  
As the phone rang on the desk a black-gloved hand reached across "So how many are left?"  
  
"We managed to get to the Canadian yesterday, so out of the original 15 there are 9 and we located the English woman today."  
  
"I take it they are both dead?"  
  
"The Canadian definitely won't need his invitation but the English woman got away with the help of some guy she's been staying. I still don't know where he got that sword from with but she won't last out the week. I promise."  
  
"A sword?"  
  
"Yeah, can you believe that? A gun I would've expected but this was something out of one of those Samurai movies."  
  
The man ran his other gloved hand over the sword that was laid on the desk in front of him "What did this man look like?"  
  
There was a slight delay before the voice on the other end of the phone answered, "He was over 6ft with black hair, well built and he knew all that martial arts stuff."  
  
"Did you catch a name?"  
  
"When I grabbed her she shouted the name Duncan. I thought it was the woman you are interested in. Surely, he isn't important?"  
  
"Everything is important. Now you remember that I only have 5 slots and you only have 4 days to bring the number down or it will be you that pays the price" the gloved hand replaced the receiver he then sat back in the chair. He picked up the jewel rapier that had been resting on the desk "It won't be long now my friend and you will have your sport."  
  
London  
  
Methos picked up the newspaper clipping slowly he read it through again. A sword had killed Jonathan Knight, the details in the article were a little sketchy but it gave Methos more to go on and he moved his attention to his laptop.  
  
Several hours later Charles had managed to drag him away from the computer for some dinner. Methos tried to concentrate on the conversation but his mind kept going over the coroners report he had managed to gain access to, he had very nearly gained access to the police file when Charles had dragged him away. He didn't know why he was still following this, he had first thought that Sandi's father might have been an Immortal but that had been disproved by the coroners report. He couldn't explain it but something about all of this was troubling him.  
  
Eventually he made his excuses to Charles and returned to his room, it didn't take him long to get access to the police report he needed. It appeared that Jonathan Knight had been at a private fencing club when he died. The club was on the estate of Philippe Fernanadez Lopez. No charges had been filed against anyone at the club that day. Methos picked up the coroners report again the wounds on Jonathan's body didn't look like an accident to him.  
  
Methos yawned it had been a long day so he decided to get some rest, maybe the light of day would make things clearer. Methos plumped the pillow before settling down in the bed, his eyes had only been closed for a couple of minutes when they shot open, Lopez that was a name he had seen in the Watcher files.  
  
He jumped out of bed and without switching on any lights started up his laptop, at first he had tried to log on to the Watcher network as Adam Pierson but it didn't get him the access he needed. He sat back in the chair thought for a moment before tapping in the name Joe Dawson and Joe's password. The files didn't have the information he needed, he needed to be sure that the Lopez that was involved in Sandi's father's death and the Immortal were the same, so he ordered his Chronicle. He knew that it would be sent to Joe at the bar so he would have to leave tomorrow.  
  
The Chester  
  
By the time she arrived at her room door her face was streaked with tears and mascara. Her eyes were so blurred she had trouble getting the key into the lock. When she got inside she rested her head back against the door and looked around the room. Sandi slowly crossed the room and sat on the bed she knew Duncan was right those men were there to kill her. She hadn't thought that she would be putting others in danger. What had she been thinking to stay so long in one place?  
  
She then reached across to the small cabinet by the bed and opened the drawer. For a few moments she stared down at the black envelope lying on the bottom of the drawer. She sighed heavily as she picked it up and pulled out the black paper from inside. There in gold writing were the names of the 15 people invited to try for the 10 million dollar prize, under the names was written the first round was one of survival. She now was fully aware of what that meant.  
  
Sandi looked around the room she had taken some of the clothes over to Duncan's loft but there was still enough here, grabbing an empty holdall she began to pack what was left. If those men had been able to find her in the park it might not be long before they came here, she had to move. With everything packed Sandi reached for the door handle, she rolled her eyes, her fencing gear was still at the dojo how was she going to get it without running into Duncan?  
  
She decided that she would think about that later, her first priority was to find somewhere else to stay. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Duncan had made himself a coffee and had tried to take his mind off Sandi and the events of that evening by reading, but he could see the words on the page, the only problem was that they just didn't make sense to him. His mind wandered off with thoughts unrelated to the story.  
  
Looking down at his watch he could see that Sandi had been gone for over an hour now, he had hope that when she had time to cool off she would make her way back. He threw the book onto the sofa next to him before sitting forward to pick up the white king from the chessboard. As he held the piece in one hand, his other rubbed his forehead. He needed answers and that meant finding Sandi, he placed the chess piece back into its place before walking across the room, grabbing his coat from the coat stand and going out into the night.  
  
It didn't take him long to arrive at the Chester, he went straight to Sandi's room. It was only as he stood outside of the door he wondered if he really wanted to know the truth. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he knocked, no answer came so he tried again. "Sandi, it's Duncan".  
  
Still he was only answered by silence, his impatience rising he pounded on the door. "Sandi".  
  
A door from down the hall opened "Hey, man what the hell are you doing? There are some folk here trying to sleep".  
  
Duncan looked at the young man who was wearing a stained old T-shirt and pants; his hair was in such a mess Duncan wondered if he could own a comb. "Sorry, but I'm looking for the young woman who is staying here".  
  
The young man looked at Duncan through his blurry eyes "Not any more".  
  
"What do you mean?" Duncan said as he walked towards the young man. "It's quite simple she checked out".  
  
"When?" Duncan said as he came level with the man. One look at Duncan's face told the young man this wasn't time for clever comments. "About an hour maybe more."  
  
Duncan grabbed the young man as he stumbled backwards; it was obvious to Duncan that the young man had been taking something "Did she say where she was going?"  
  
"Hey, look man this isn't the sort of place you ask questions if you want to keep your teeth. I only saw her at the desk paying what she owed." The young man said as he pushed Duncan's hands from his T-shirt as he stepped back into his room closing the door.  
  
Duncan talked the desk clerk but he wasn't anymore helpful than the young man upstairs. He then returned to his car, where to look now the city was a pretty big place, he decided as Joe's was only a few blocks away he would get a drink and maybe his friend might have some ideas.  
  
A small motel across town.  
  
Sandi threw the room key onto the small table just inside the door as she switched on the lights. There wasn't much in the room just the small table, a chair, a bed and in the corner was a chest of drawers with a small coffee pot and 2 cups. At the back of the room Sandi could see the washbasin with a large mirror over it that had a crack in one corner. She kicked the door closed and put the chain on before putting her bag onto the bed.  
  
She sat for a few minutes on the end of the bed before opening the door to the bathroom and to her relief it was in a better condition than the one at the Chester. The white towels that were hung on the rail although a little rough were clean. Sandi ran the water in the bath until it started to warm up, she then pulled the lever and the tub started to fill with water. She reached over picking up one of the small bottles that had been left on the side of the bath; she emptied the contents into the water and watched as white bubbles appeared.  
  
Sandi dropped her clothes onto the floor before stepping into the warm bubbly water, as she slid down letting the warm water caress every inch of her body she closed her eyes and tried to block out the events of that evening.  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Joe had let the last of his staff go about 15 minutes earlier, he was counting the money in the tills when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"We're closed" Joe called out as he continued counting the money. "Joe, it's MacLeod".  
  
"Mac?" Joe put down the wad of notes that he had in his hand and walked over to the door, sliding the bolts back "What's up?"  
  
Duncan didn't say anything as he walked into the bar; Joe slid the bolts back into place before joining his friend at the bar.  
  
"Looks like you had a good night Joe?" Duncan said as he looked down at the contents of the tills that was spread out over the bar.  
  
"Looks like my night was better than yours" Joe said as he walked behind the bar picking up 2 shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey "Wanta talk about it?"  
  
Duncan wondered where to start as he watched Joe pour them both a drink "I took Sandi out to dinner tonight"  
  
"That doesn't sound that bad" Joe said as he picked up his glass.  
  
"It wasn't until we were attacked on the way home," Duncan said as he too picked up his glass and drank the entire content. "Who?"  
  
"Not one of us" Duncan said as he held out his glass for Joe to refill. "What then a mugging?"  
  
Duncan shook his head "They were too well dressed for muggers and they never demanded anything from either of us. I think they were trying to kill Sandi".  
  
As Joe refilled his glass Duncan explained all that had happened and Sandi's reaction to him wanting to call the police. Joe rubbed his hand over his beard and sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
"What Joe?" Duncan questioned he had seen that look on his friends face before.  
  
"Now I don't want you to get mad or anything"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Duncan said as he leaned on the bar. Joe knew what Methos had said but didn't see how to avoid telling Duncan what he had found.  
  
"After my little chat with Sandi the other night I did some checking"  
  
"And?"  
  
Joe drank down his whiskey before he answered, "She told me that the fencing tournament is in Washington".  
  
"That's right" Duncan replied as he played with his glass.  
  
"Mac, I've checked every venue in Washington and for 50 miles around it. There isn't a fencing tournament in the next few weeks not this year." Joe watched as Duncan stood up and turned away from him.  
  
"But why would she lie about that? She's been training really hard" Duncan replied as he slowly turned back to face Joe. "There's something else isn't there?"  
  
Joe sighed heavily and he wished that the old man were here "Yes, there is. Richie found a sword in her fencing bag, the one at the dojo".  
  
"She has several otherwise what would she fence with" Duncan replied.  
  
"Mac, this one is real." As Joe spoke the image of the pink silk came into Duncan's mind. "But what would she need that for?"  
  
"That's what we are all trying to find out. Mac are you sure she is Charlie's friend?" Duncan walked back to the bar picking up his glass "From the things she's told me yes. Someone would have to have done a lot of homework to know those things. You think she's here to kill me?"  
  
Joe smiled "The thought had crossed our minds".  
  
Duncan shook his head "No, she's had a lot of chances to do that. Whatever she's involved in our meeting was just chance, she came looking for Charlie. Thanks for the drink".  
  
"Mac, what are you going to do?" Joe called out as Duncan started to walk towards the door. Duncan turned back to look at Joe "First, I'm going to find her, then I'm going to get the truth."  
  
London  
  
Methos had been making travel arrangements since he woke a little after dawn. He was sat at the desk as he tried to find more records on Jonathan Knight and his family, when he became aware of the door handle being turned. He looked down at his watch it was just before 7am, he got up and moved across the room to stand behind the door as it opened.  
  
Charles's daughter Alison entered the room dressed only in a dressing gown and nightdress that left very little to the imagination. He smiled to himself as he watched her make her way towards the bed.  
  
"Can I help you?" Methos said as he pushed the door closed. Methos laughed he had caught her completely unawares as she physically jumped at the sound of his voice from across the room. As she turned to face him Methos lent up against the wall "What would you're father say if he found you in here dressed like that?"  
  
"errr...I just came to see if you were all right I thought I heard shouting and you might be having a nightmare. Anyway, my father has seen this before, I wear it all the time" Alison replied a slight indignation in her voice.  
  
"Shouting? Nightmares? Now, that's an excuse I haven't heard for a while. I suppose you were going to comfort me, if it was a nightmare." Methos said as he pushed himself away from the wall. Alison had regained her composure by this time and she walked towards him.  
  
"I'm very good at taking people's minds off of their nightmares" Alison said as her hand ran over the white T-shirt covering Methos's chest. Her touch made him breath in deeply as his eyes closed, for a moment he was lost but as her hand pulled his T-shirt from his trousers Methos's hands grasped hers pulling them away from his chest. "Why?"  
  
Methos opened his eyes and looked down at her face "Because your father is my friend and you're only what 19,20".  
  
Alison smiled wickedly "You're not that much older than me and besides I've been with older men before".  
  
Her reply made him smile "Ohh...You would be surprised. Now it's not that I'm not tempted you are very beautiful but the last time we met you were in your school uniform, on your way to school".  
  
Alison tilted her head to one side "I still have it and it still fits".  
  
Methos laughed she wasn't going to be put off with words so holding onto her hands he walked her over to the door.  
  
"Alison...sorry Ally, I have to leave soon maybe in another lifetime," Methos said as he ran his hand down her face before he opened the door. "Shame, I'm sure I could get you to forget your nightmares".  
  
She then pulled him into a passionate kiss before running back to her room. Methos blinked as he got his breath back.  
  
"You might at that" Methos said as he closed the door "At least for a while". 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Gatwick Airport  
  
Methos had said his goodbyes to Charles and his family over breakfast. Charles had tried to persuade him to stay but he had played the recall to duty card, so the discussion was brief. He was now sat sprawled across 2 chairs in the departure lounge, his flight was due to board in less than an hour, and he wished it were sooner.  
  
He spent the time downloading any information about Jonathan Knight and his family that he didn't already have stored on the computer. He wanted something to do on the flight and the more he could find now, the more he had to look through.  
  
As the PA system announced that the boarding for flight BA56 would start with the first class passengers, Methos shut down his laptop and packed it back into it's bag. It didn't take long for him to find his seat and get settled down to await the boarding of all the other passengers.  
  
The next day at the dojo  
  
Duncan had been to a lot of small hotels that night trying to find Sandi but he had returned to the loft in the small hours of the morning with finding out anything of use. He had tried to sleep but had only managed a couple of hours, finally he had given up trying to go back to sleep and had gone down to the dojo to workout.  
  
As he moved his body through one of his katas his thoughts turned to Sandi. How quickly we all become used to having someone around, their smile, their voice, the touch of their skin and how quickly the emptiness comes when they are no longer there.  
  
He stood in the middle of the dojo his chest heaving from the intensive workout he had just put his body through, his face glistening with perspiration. He looked towards the door as he crossed the dojo to pick up his towel, willing it to open and for Sandi to walk in. He sighed before walking over to the office he picked up the phone book from the filing cabinet as he walked towards the desk.  
  
Duncan sat down wiping the towel over his face as he placed the phone book on the desk and reached across for the phone. He flicked through the book until he came to the hotel listings; maybe phoning around would help to locate her. As he looked through the list of hotels and motels within the city limits Duncan knew he had his work cut out and that it could be made harder if Sandi wasn't using her real name.  
  
Nearly an hour later Duncan stretched he had phoned nearly 25 hotels but there was no one registered with the name Knight. He was coming to the conclusion that he would have no option but to wait for her to make the next move. He was just reaching for the phone when he heard the dojo door open.  
  
Duncan looked through the glass and could see 2 men walking towards the office. It was the 2 men from the other night, Duncan sighed as he got to his feet.  
  
"What can I do for you gentlemen? Another workout perhaps?" Duncan said as he reached the office door.  
  
"We want the woman," the tallest of the 2 men said as he reached under his jacket. Duncan walked out into the dojo his eyes moving from one man to the other as he slowly moved himself closer to where the quarterstaffs that were leant against the wall. "Well as you can see she's not here".  
  
The taller man pulled out a gun pointing it at Duncan's knee "Now if I was you I'd be a bright boy and just tell us where to find her".  
  
Duncan smiled as he put his hands behind his back grasping a quarterstaff in each "Why do you want her?"  
  
Now the smaller of the 2 men spoke "We'll be the one's asking the questions."  
  
The taller man held up his hand "Now I could keep blowing holes in you until you come to your senses but ammo costs money and we've only been paid for the woman. But I will kill you if I have to."  
  
"You can try" Duncan said as he raised his eyebrows. As the taller man raised the gun Duncan threw one of the quarterstaffs at his hand. The force was so great it sent it spinning through the air. Duncan then turned his attention to the smaller man who took a step backwards as he approached but with the staff in his hand Duncan's reach was long enough to hit the man on the side of the head knocking him to the ground.  
  
Duncan then span round to face the taller man, who was on the ground trying to retrieve the gun from under the bench where it had slid. "Now what was it you said you'd do to me? Are yes kill me wasn't it?"  
  
The man looked around the panic obvious in his eyes his hand reaching for the staff that was lying on the floor. He got to his feet twirling the staff in front of him. Duncan smiled "Oh you want to play".  
  
As they moved around the dojo it was obvious to Duncan that this man had trained with a staff as he was putting up quite a fight. The man managed to get a blow through Duncan's defence knocking him sideways. Duncan crouched down as the man walked towards him, his staff held behind him just resting on his shoulder.  
  
With the battle he was having with the taller man Duncan hadn't noticed the smaller man come round and slowly crawl towards where the gun was lying. Suddenly Duncan felt the presences of one of his kind but as the taller man started to charge towards him he didn't have the time to find out who it was. Duncan swung the staff catching the man's legs, without his legs under him the momentum sent the man crashing to the ground. Duncan sprang to his feet bring the staff down inches from the neck.  
  
The sound of a gun hammer being pulled back made Duncan turn around. What he saw was the face of a frightened man with Richie's sword at his neck. "Now, I wouldn't do that. Drop it".  
  
Duncan smiled across at Richie "I'm glad you dropped in".  
  
He then turned his attention back to the man sprawled out on the floor at his feet "Now, your going to tell me why you're after Sandi".  
  
"Go to Hell" the man spat up at Duncan.  
  
"Wrong answer" Duncan said as he brought the staff back and slammed it into the man's chest "Want to try again?"  
  
The man yelled out in pain "Ok...ok...she's on the list".  
  
Duncan looked over at Richie, who still had his sword to the other man's throat, before looking back down at the man at his feet "What list?"  
  
The man swallowed hard as he thought about his options "For the tournament".  
  
"This is all over a fencing tournament?" Duncan was a little confused as to why someone was trying to kill Sandi just because of a tournament. The man didn't answer at first so Duncan pulled the staff back. The man raised his hands "It's not an ordinary tournament...this is the first round."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FOOL, SHE'LL KILL US" the man Richie held screamed out. Duncan was just about to ask another question when he felt the presences of an Immortal, as he looked over at Richie he could see that he too had felt it as he moved so he could still keep the sword at the man's throat and watch the door.  
  
The door slowly opened by a raven-haired woman dressed all in black wearing a pair of very dark glasses entered.  
  
"At least you've got something right today" she said her voice was heavily accented as she looked first at the man at Duncan's feet then at the one Richie held. "Now if you Gentlemen would drop your weapons we can be on our way".  
  
"Why would we do that?" Richie scoffed. She smiled first at Richie and then at Duncan. She reached inside the pockets of her long black leather coat "2 reasons mainly".  
  
She now stood with 2 black semi automatic guns in her hands, the red dot from the laser sights were over the hearts of both Richie and Duncan.  
  
"They're good reasons" Duncan said as he stepped back from the man on the floor, he thought he recognised the accent she had as East European. "Mac there's only one of her we could take her".  
  
"Richie, just do as she said, let him go" Duncan said not taking his eyes from the woman in black. Richie shook his head before dropping his sword away. "Both of you go to the car and wait for me".  
  
"But I owe this guy" the man that Richie held turned to face him.  
  
"If you do it will be the last thing you'll ever do" the woman's voice was cold and calm. The man clenched his fist but then turned back to her before following his friend out of the dojo.  
  
"Sorry about that Gentleman but it is so hard to find good help these days" the woman turned to leave. Duncan took a few steps forward causing her to spin around "That's far enough".  
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod" Duncan said as he stopped. The woman pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head. Richie took a deep breath in as he starred at her eyes, they were ice blue and it wasn't just their colour that made them cold.  
  
Duncan too couldn't help but notice her eyes and he'd never seen eyes that looked that dead on someone that was still breathing.  
  
"Let's not make this personal, this is just business" she replied as she stared at Duncan "But seeing that you have introduced yourself it would be impolite for me not to do the same. I'm Helena Petrov...well at least in this life. Now just in case you were thinking of following me, let me make something very clear, if I feel you I will kill the first person that crosses my path".  
  
"But that's murder. You won't get away with it" Richie blurted out. Helena smiled "It is what I do and I am very good at it. Now do you understand?"  
  
Duncan nodded "We understand".  
  
Helena said nothing more before turning and leaving the dojo. Richie started to make for the door but Duncan's arm stopped him. "We can't just let them get away, Mac".  
  
Duncan sighed, "We don't have a choice".  
  
"But she can't mean what she said" Richie questioned as he followed Duncan towards the office. Duncan stopped and looked at Richie "Do you know her Mac?"  
  
Duncan wiped his hand over his face "Not personally but I have heard of her and she means exactly what she said."  
  
Richie reached out a hand stopping Duncan as he continued to walk towards the office "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We have to find Sandi before she does".  
  
Joe's Bar the next day  
  
Methos opened the bar door at first it looked deserted until Joe came out of the door that led to his office. "Hi Joe, how's things?"  
  
"Beer?" Joe asked as he reached for a glass. "Yeah".  
  
Methos sat on a bar stool placing his bag on the stool next to him; he tapped his fingers on the bar while he waited for Joe to pour his beer. As Joe handed the glass to him he said, "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Methos took a drink of his beer "Arr, yes. I meant to call you but you know how hectic airports can be. I sorry but I had to use your log in and password."  
  
"How the hell did you do that? I never gave you my password." Methos just smirked  
  
"Oh forget it. I've changed it now anyway" Joe said as he put a small brown book onto the bar "I knew you'd used my password when this arrived. Why do you want this particular Chronicle?"  
  
"Because I think he has something to do with Sandi turning up at Mac's door," Methos replied before he took another drink of his beer.  
  
"What has Lopez got to do with Mac's friend" Joe questioned as he poured himself a beer. Methos opened his bag and pulled out some of the papers Charles had found for him handing them to Joe. He let Joe have time to scan the papers while he drank some more of his beer. "I think he killed Sandi's father but I needed his Chronicle to be sure".  
  
Joe pushed Lopez's Chronicle across the bar to Methos; he picked it up and starts to flick through the pages. Joe rubs his hand over his beard "I've read all of Mac's Chronicles there's no mention of a Lopez".  
  
"Arr, here it is" Methos said as he looks up at Joe. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Methos starts to read the Chronicle entry he had found.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand by and watch this Immortal kill innocents. I thought he only held these tournaments once every 25 years or so but after watching his aid with the black envelopes I know he is planning another one. He must be the most accomplished duellist in the world but he still believes he has to prove it and just fencing isn't enough.  
  
The money he offers turns normally rational men into killers and for those that the money doesn't stir he'll use anything to get them into the game. I've watched as he has had women and children kill just to get the father or husband to this tournament. They come from the corners of the world to compete as long as they survive the first round. Why he had to do this I really don't know.  
  
I managed to get into his aid's office today and had a quick look through the envelopes and none of them were the names of Immortals. In all the 30 years I have watched Lopez he has only once sort out another Immortal. I wonder what he is afraid of. He prefers to use mortals for practice and never once are they told that the deck is already stacked against them. How easily some mortals will throw away their lives especially if they think there is easy money to be made."  
  
Methos paused as he took another drink of beer. "It then goes on to describe the second round of the tournament. It lists 5 names Jonathan Knight is 1 of them".  
  
"So who faced Lopez?" Joe asked.  
  
Methos sighed as he read on, he then looked up at Joe "They are then pitted against one another until only 1 remains, that person faces Lopez. There were 2 killed and 2 badly injured...Jonathan won through to the final."  
  
"And we know the out come of that match" Joe said as he poured them both another beer.  
  
"This is the bit that is strange. It says here that each contestant that survived the first round got $20,000 and then another $20,000 for each match they won after that paid straight into their bank account. Jonathan Knight never claimed any of the money; he never gave them an account to pay it into. When Lopez questioned him just before the final where he wanted his money deposited, Knight told him that he didn't want anything from him except his life. From what it says here it appears that Lopez killed his wife."  
  
Methos eyes scanned the rest of the page and the next couple "Well?"  
  
"Sorry Joe, it doesn't tell me who she was or why it happened but from the Watchers account of the conversation between Knight and Lopez he knows about us and how to kill us".  
  
Joe nearly choked on his beer "He knew about Immortals! Do you think Sandi knows too?"  
  
"That is something we still have to find out." Methos said as he slipped from his barstool. "I think I need to spend a little more time with this book to get some more answers. I'll be in touch".  
  
"Don't forget I'm gona need that back" Joe called after him. Methos raised his hand as he walked out of the bar still reading the Chronicle.  
  
Washington  
  
Lopez's aid opened the large wooden door and allowed his boss to enter. Lopez handed his aid his coat. "Jeff, have there been any calls?"  
  
"No Sir" Jeff replied as they both walked towards Lopez's study. They hadn't gone more than a few steps when Lopez felt the presence of an Immortal. He turned to his aid "That will be all. I'll have breakfast at 7:30 tomorrow".  
  
"Very good Sir" Jeff replied a little puzzled at being dismissed.  
  
Lopez slowly opened the door to his study but he couldn't see anyone at first, it was only when he turned on the lights he could see Helena sat at his desk.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?" he said as he quickly closed the door behind him and strode across the floor towards the desk. Helena seemed to have ignored Lopez's tone as she slowly took her feet off of the desk. "You forget it's what I do. I've come to tell you that I refuse to work with those idiots of yours and if you want the English woman dead then it will not be with my help".  
  
"But we had a deal?" Lopez spluttered.  
  
Helena stood up shaking her head "Well, I've just renegotiated the deal."  
  
She could see the anger building in Lopez and her hand cautiously went to the gun in her right pocket. "You can't do that. I've paid you good money for this deal".  
  
"Dealing with other Immortals wasn't part of our deal. Those idiots you hired have blundered in without finding out who they are dealing with. I arrived just in time to rescue them today and stop them telling all to 2 Immortals." Helena said as she wandered around the desk.  
  
"What have Immortals got to do with this?" Lopez questioned as he walked over to the sideboard where a bottle of brandy sat. Helena leaned against the desk "The woman is a friend of theirs, if your men had bothered to do some research you might have known that."  
  
"But they know nothing about Immortals?" Lopez said as he poured a brandy, he then gestured with the bottle towards Helena, who shook her head. "Maybe not but if you heard the name Duncan MacLeod you would have known."  
  
"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting him," Lopez said as he walked around the desk to sit in the chair Helena had been sitting in when he arrived.  
  
"Then you're more of a fool then I first thought" Helena said as she looked over her shoulder. At the merest movement from Lopez, Helena had got up and spun round her gun pointing at Lopez's chest. Slowly he laid his sword down on the desk "I wouldn't try double crossing me Lopez I'm as good with a sword as I am with a gun".  
  
"I wasn't ...." Lopez stuttered.  
  
Helena smiled her cold piercing blue eyes starring intently at Lopez "Of course not but remember fighting mortals is nothing like fighting a seasoned Immortal and I think you're a little out of practice on that front. Now I came here to let you know I will fulfil my part of our deal on the rest of the list but if you want the woman your men will have to do it."  
  
Lopez sat back in his chair the beads of perspiration on his forehead just starting their journey down his face. "Do you mind putting that away?"  
  
Helena nodded and returned the gun back into her pocket but Lopez found it hard to take his eyes away from that pocket as he spoke "But surely these Immortals are something you could deal with?"  
  
She sighed "You paid me to deal with mortals and that I will do but I am not risking my head for anyone. I make a point of knowing my enemy before I challenge. You might not of heard of Duncan MacLeod but I have and this is one battle I don't like the odds. You either take the new deal or the whole thing is off."  
  
When Lopez didn't answer Helena started to walk towards the door "Wait. Ok, my men will deal with the woman but there can be only 5 left."  
  
"Don't worry there will be" Helena replied before disappearing out of the door.  
  
The dojo  
  
He sat in the office just staring across at the 2 blue bags in the corner; Joe's words ran through his mind. Slowly, he got to his feet and walked over to them picking up the largest bag, putting it onto the desk.  
  
His hand hovered over the zip for several minutes before he could bring himself to pull down on it, opening the bag. He rubbed his hand over his face before reaching in and pulling the object wrapped in pink silk out of the bag. He walked round to the chair behind the desk, sitting down he placed the silk wrapped package on the desk in front of him.  
  
Sandi had already checked around the back of the dojo to see if Duncan's car was there, it was and she hoped that he was in the loft. She walked up to the metal stairs that led up to the dojo; she had only gone up a couple of steps when she stopped. She still hadn't decided how she would deal with Duncan if he was there.  
  
Duncan played with the red rope that was holding the silk in place, he could see from the shape some form of sword was inside. He sighed before he pulled the rope free of the silk and slowly unfolded it, until it laid flat on the desk and there resting on it was a swept hilt rapier. Taking it in his hand he held it up, as the light glinted on the blade he could see that this was no fencing weapon.  
  
Sandi was worried that those men from the other night were watching the dojo and just being here was putting Duncan and herself in danger. She knew that she had to get her fencing gear soon, so she had no choice; she was supposed to find out where the venue was in the next couple of days and this was one tournament she wasn't going to miss. As she was just about to go up the steps, a group of young men came out laughing at something that had just happened inside. As they reached the bottom step Sandi spoke "Err, excuse me but is Duncan MacLeod inside?"  
  
The men all looked at each other before the one closest to Sandi spoke "Yeah, his in the office".  
  
"Thank you" Sandi said all hope that he was in the loft faded. She took a deep breath as she decided that it was better to get this over with. As she continued up the steps she couldn't help over hearing the young men as they walked off. "I don't know how that guy does it but if he bottled it I'd buy some."  
  
Duncan looked up from the rapier that he had wrapped back in its silk cover just before the door to the dojo opened. He got to his feet as Sandi opened the door and walked across the wooden floor towards him.  
  
"It's good to see that you're ok," Duncan said as he walked around the desk to block her view.  
  
"Duncan, I don't want to bother you anymore. I just want my fencing gear and I'll be on my way". Sandi replied as she got to the doorway.  
  
"Well that depends?" Duncan replied.  
  
"On what?" Sandi said as she looked over to the corner, she could see that only the small bag was there. "You telling me what you've got yourself mixed up in".  
  
Sandi crossed the room picking up the small bag "Look Duncan you've been very kind to me but this is none of your business".  
  
"Oh, you made it is my business when you asked me to train you, not to mention Charlie was a good friend of mine and he would want to know what you're doing."  
  
Sandi looked around Duncan and caught sight of her foils bag on the desk "Well, Charlie isn't here. He's dead remember?"  
  
Duncan moved to block her getting to the desk "I know that and he would want me to stop you ending up that way too".  
  
Sandi sighed and closed her eyes for a moment "Do you remember me tell you that we all have things either we can't or find difficult to explain. Well this is mine".  
  
"What's all this training been for?" Duncan said as he took a step towards her.  
  
"The tournament" Sandi replied  
  
"Where? And don't say Washington because there isn't a fencing tournament at any venue there this year." Duncan said as he put his hands onto his hips. Sandi rubbed her neck "Oh, there's a tournament all right".  
  
Duncan twisted around picking up the rapier from the desk throwing at Sandi "Is that what this for? It's no fencing weapon. Who are you planning to kill?"  
  
Sandi just managed to catch the sword, her heart pounding, this man had given her so much over the last few weeks. He had taken her mind off the one thing that had driven her for the past 2 years, giving her a brief peace but she couldn't risk him trying to stop her, she had worked so hard for this.  
  
The phone in the office started to ring and Duncan pointed at Sandi "Stay there, we haven't finished".  
  
As she watched Duncan start towards the telephone, tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Oh but we have" Sandi said as she ran for the door. Before Duncan could react Sandi had reached the door.  
  
"SANDI WAIT" He shouted after her ignoring the telephone.  
  
As she slammed into the doors she hadn't seen Richie on the other side and she knocked him to the floor.  
  
"Hey watch it" was all he said before Sandi raced through the outer door. A few seconds later Duncan was there "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What was that all about?" Richie said as he got to his feet.  
  
"No time I'll explain later" Duncan said as he pulled the outer door open. There was a sound of a revving engine and as Duncan stepped outside the world seemed to go into slow motion. In front of him he could see Sandi running across the road, just inside his vision, a car that had been parked further down the road pulled away it's tyres squealing, sending plumes of smoke into the air and it headed straight for Sandi. "SANDI LOOK OUT!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Sandi must have just heard Duncan's shout because she looked round at him, their eyes meeting, a split second before the car hit her. As the car slammed into her body, it sent her flying up the hood, smashing into the windshield. As her body slammed into the glass the rapier was ripped from her hand. The impact was so hard the momentum sent her over the roof before her body came crashing to the ground, with a sickening thud. Sandi's body then rolled another 6 feet before it finally came to a halt. The pink silk wrapped rapier landed in the gutter on the other side of the road.  
  
As the car roared away the driver hadn't seen the woman and stroller start crossing the road, as he skidded the car around the corner the car slid sideways the rear end of the car hitting the stroller, ripping it from the woman's grasp as she was spun round and was flung against the kerb. The stroller spun across the road straight into the path of a truck, plumes of smoke came from the trucks wheels as the driver stood on the brakes but there was nothing he could do. A woman's frantic voice screamed out "NO".  
  
Duncan had started to run towards Sandi when the squeal of brakes made him look further up the street.  
  
"Oh my God" Richie exclaimed as followed Duncan across the road. As Duncan's attention returned to Sandi he saw a man dressed in a grey suit leap out of his red car and run over to her. When Duncan got a few steps from Sandi the man was already kneeling by her; he looked up at the people gathering around "Someone call 911. She's still alive".  
  
"Is there anything I can do? I...I'm her friend."  
  
The man looked up "Yes, I'm a doctor can someone get my bag it's in that car, the red dodge"  
  
Duncan looked over at Richie "I'm on it"  
  
The man then looked at Duncan "She drifting in and out of consciousness I need you to talk to her. What's her name?"  
  
As Duncan knelt down beside Sandi's battered and bloodstained body he swallowed hard before answering "Sandi, Sandi Knight".  
  
The doctor nodded "Sandi can you hear me? You've been in an accident but help is on its way. Now your friends are here so I need you to keep them calm. Can you do that?"  
  
Sandi couldn't move much but Duncan was sure that he saw her nod her head slightly.  
  
"Here you go Doc" Richie said as he handed the bag to the doctor who quickly opened it taking out what he needed "Talk to her".  
  
"Sandi, it's Duncan" as he spoke Sandi's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Helps on its way. You just have to stay with me" As he spoke Duncan noticed that some young children were moving closer to the rapier lying in the gutter. He didn't have to say a word Richie followed his eyes "I'll get it".  
  
As Richie crossed towards the pink silk Duncan called after him "Take it to the dojo."  
  
"I think I'd better take that," Richie said as he reached the group of children, he could see that in the impact the blade had cut through the silk. Now that the rapier was safe Duncan turned his attention back to Sandi. The doctor got up, putting his hand on Duncan's shoulder. "I've done all I can. The ambulance should be here soon I've got to see if I can help the others."  
  
"Thank you" Duncan said before he looked back to Sandi, her eyes were starting to close "Sandi, you can't go to sleep you have to talk to me".  
  
Sandi slowly opened her eyes to look at him, her voice was quiet and her breathing laboured "Duncan, I'm sorry".  
  
Duncan gently lay his hand onto her hair "Don't worry about that now. We'll deal with it later, together."  
  
Sandi blinked her eyes and grimaced as she tried to nod. Duncan glanced over at the doctor who had just reached the scene at the other end of the street "You know I managed to get tickets to that show you said you wanted to see, you know Phantom of the Opera and then we are going to La Regata. I had to call in several favours for that table."  
  
Duncan looked round as the sound of sirens heralded the arrival of the ambulances and the police, Sandi managed to reach up and grasp Duncan's arm bring his attention back to her.  
  
"I...I think you...should tell them...not to hold our table" Sandi just managed to say before the paramedics arrived and moved Duncan away. As Duncan stood watching Richie walked up to his side "How's it look?"  
  
Duncan half turned to him "I don't know Richie but I don't think it's good she took a hellva impact".  
  
"Excuse me did either of you see what happened here?" Duncan turned to see a middle-aged policeman, his shirt straining at the buttons, walking up to them. Duncan gave them a description of the vehicle and what happened while keeping his eye on Sandi. As he saw the paramedics carefully lift Sandi onto the stretcher he took a step forward only to find the policeman hand on his arm.  
  
"I haven't finished".  
  
Duncan glared first at the policeman's hand and then into his eyes "For now you have. I'm going with her."  
  
The policeman dropped his hand from Duncan's arm as the anger in his eyes bored into his own. "O...Ok but I'll need you to come in to make a statement".  
  
Duncan only nodded before striding towards the ambulance. Richie followed but when they got to the back of the ambulance Duncan turned to him "Richie, lock up the dojo for me."  
  
"Sure Mac" Richie said as he watched Duncan climb into the back of the ambulance sitting down opposite Sandi.  
  
County Hospital  
  
It seemed to Duncan that the ambulance had hardly rolled to a stop when the paramedics flung open the door, outside were several nurses who assisted as they rushed Sandi inside, Duncan climbed down and followed. Just as the doors to the ER were closing the other ambulance arrived and more nurses rushed past.  
  
Duncan had to quicken his pace to catch up with the stretcher; he looked down at Sandi as they rushed through the halls, until a familiar voice made him look up.  
  
"What have we got?"  
  
"Hit and run victim, she has a broken leg, head injuries and there could be some internal bleeding. We've managed to stabilise her condition but her breathing is laboured and pulse erratic."  
  
"Let's get her into the OR people"  
  
"Anne?" In all the confusion Duncan hadn't thought that Anne might be on duty.  
  
Anne turned around as the stretcher was rushed past her into the operating room "Duncan? Is she a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yes, She is a friend her name is Sandi" Duncan replied. Anne could see the worry on her old friend's face; she gently squeezed his arm "We'll do everything we can. Try not to worry Duncan. I'll come and find you when I know more."  
  
"Thanks" was all Duncan managed to say before Anne disappeared into the operating room and the doors swung shut.  
  
A hotel room on the other side of the city  
  
Helena lent against the side of the window, watching the street below, she only moved when she saw a white car pull into the parking lot across from the hotel. As she drew the curtains the room became lost in shadows, Helena sat in the chair in the darkest shadow to wait.  
  
She pulled out her gun and slowly screwed on a silencer as she heard the sound of 2 male voices come closer to the room. Helena hid the gun in the folds of her black coat as the key was put into the lock. The 2 men walked into the room, the first one threw his jacket and holster onto the nearest bed. "I'm going to grab a shower".  
  
"I don't remember leaving the curtains closed" the other man said as he flicked on the light.  
  
"Must have been the..." the first man didn't finish what he was saying as he saw Helena sat in the chair by the wall "Helena what are you doing here?"  
  
The man that had turned the light on moved cautiously closing the door and walking further into the room. "We were told you backed out of this one. Remember the money for this one is ours, after all we dealt with it without your 'expert' help".  
  
"Oh you did, did you? Then how come the only person that is dead is a 3 year old child?"  
  
"She can't have survived an impacted like that?"  
  
Helena got to her feet making sure that the gun was ready but still hidden from view. "Well she did and you've broken 3 of the rules"  
  
The man nearest to the door slowly moved his hand inside his jacket; the move wasn't lost on Helena "Rules what rules, there are no rules in this business other than making sure your mark dies."  
  
"True, making sure the mark dies is very important but making sure it's done without one else dying, especially a child is just as important." Helena said as she tightened her grip on her gun and brought it out pointing towards the man nearest to the door "Not to mention that you have put me in a very awkward position."  
  
The man nearest to the door pulled his gun but before he could fire, Helena had pulled the trigger hitting him in the hand shattering his bones, forcing him to drop his weapon. As the other man leapt towards the bed and his gun Helena fired again. The bullet hit him just below his armpit on his left side and it tore through his lungs exiting after it smashed its way through his rib cage on the other side, splattering the bedclothes and part of the wall with his blood and body tissue. Helena then turned her attention back to the man she had shot in the hand.  
  
He was now cowering in the corner by the bed; Helena walked towards him "B...But you can't do this. Mr Lopez would never have agreed to this."  
  
"No he didn't. The fact that having to rescue you from that dojo has exposed me I can live with but you had no right to kill that child" Helena said as she levelled the gun at the man's head. The gun let out a soft sound and the man's head jerked backwards as the bullet hit him between the eyes, Helena watched as his blood and brains dripped down the wall.  
  
She then opened the door and looked back at the man "May you not make the same mistakes in your next life". 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Duncan threw down the 9-month-old magazine he had been flicking through. He sat forward on the chair wiping his hands over his face; he then looked at his watch it had been nearly 2 ½ hours since Sandi arrived at the emergency room. He got to his feet and walked over to the water cooler, filling one of the paper cones and drinking the cool water.  
  
The door to the waiting room opened and Doctor Anne Lindsey walked in "Duncan".  
  
At the sound of Anne's voice Duncan turned round "How is she?"  
  
Anne walked towards him "There was a lot of internal bleeding but the surgery was successful, the break of her right left leg was clean and the head injury wasn't as bad as we first thought. They're just moving her to a room on the 1st floor."  
  
"Can I see her?" Duncan asked as he threw the paper cone into the trashcan. "She's been sedated. She'll probably be unconscious until tomorrow. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"  
  
"Thanks Anne, but I really want to be with her when she wakes up." Duncan replied Anne smiled "I see I'm not going to persuade you so, come on, I'll take you to her".  
  
Duncan followed Anne to room 125, which was on the first floor over looking the hospital gardens. As Duncan started to slowly walk towards the figure in the bed that was surrounded by bleeping machines, Anne caught hold of his arm "Listen, I'm on duty tonight so I'll look in when I can but you try and get some rest."  
  
Duncan nodded as he gently rested his hand onto hers "I'm glad you were here".  
  
Anne smiled "and why is that?"  
  
"Because then I know she had the best."  
  
Anne looked into Duncan's eyes as she softly placed her hand on his cheek and part of her regretted the choice she had made. She was just about to speak when her pager started beeping "Sorry Duncan but I have to go. Thanks for the complement though. Now try and rest."  
  
Duncan smiled as he watched the door close behind Anne before turning his attention to Sandi. He picked up the chair moving it closer to the bed; he looked down at her bruised face and picked up the strand of hair that was resting across her eyes. He then lent forward kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Why didn't you just trust me?" He said quietly as he settled down in the chair to wait.  
  
Duncan dosed in the chair only waking when the nurses came into the room to check on Sandi. It was about 5 am when Anne made her way back to room 125, she peered in through the glass panel in the door, in the dim light that surrounded Sandi's bed she could just see Duncan was asleep with his head resting on the mattress. Not wanting to wake him she decided to come back after her shift.  
  
It was a few hours later that the sound of two nurses chatting loudly as they entered the room made Duncan lift his head from the mattress. He rubbed his neck, it was a little sore from the position he had fallen to sleep in. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to move out of the way Sir. We need to see to your friend".  
  
"Here let me get this chair out of your way" Duncan said as he moved the chair away from the bed. From the way the two women were talking Duncan realised that one must be the day shift and the other the night shift because at first the conversation was all to do with Sandi's condition and her needs for the coming day. They then moved on to talk about what they were going to do at the weekend.  
  
Duncan moved over to the window and looked down at the gardens below the early morning light was just starting to give the garden life. He took out his watch it was just after 7am, he leant back against the window frame as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. As his hands ran over the roughest of his chin Duncan hoped that Richie would bring him a change of clothes and his razor. He knew that in the confusion he hadn't asked but he hoped that Richie would think about it.  
  
It must have been 10 or 15 minutes later when he felt the presences of another Immortal. He knew it was too early for Richie and when no one came through the door he turned and looked out of the window. There in the garden leaning against one of the wooden benches was Helena.  
  
As he looked down at her the anger inside him grew, when she raised her hand towards him, his anger got the better of him. Duncan grabbed up his coat from the back of the chair and made for the door.  
  
"You don't have to leave we'll be finished shortly" one of the nurses called after him but he didn't seem to hear her. As Duncan pulled the door open he bumped into Anne, she was no longer in her scrubs and doctors coat "Hey, what's the rush?"  
  
"Arr, Anne. I...I've got to meet someone. Can you stay with Sandi until I get back".  
  
"Sure Duncan but where are you going?" Anne had said the words but she recognised the look in Duncan's eyes. He put his hand onto her arm "and if anyone you don't know comes in this door hit the alarm. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" Anne replied as she held the door open, Duncan then nodded and strode off down the hall.  
  
"Be careful" Anne called after him but either he didn't hear her or decided not to respond. As she entered the room the two nurses stopped talking "Oh, Doctor we've just finished".  
  
Anne smiled "Good but I'm not on duty now and neither should you be Amy. Haven't you got a home to go to? I'm just here visiting a friend".  
  
The two nurses then quickly finished what they were doing and left the room, with Amy commenting that she would see Anne tonight. Anne then walked over to the window and she watched as Duncan strode through the garden towards the woman dressed all in black by the bench.  
  
As Duncan strode towards her, his sword drawn Helena could see the anger evident in his face but she didn't move other than to place her hand around the hilt of her sword.  
  
"I told you that this is nothing personal, it's just business but I wanted to assure you that I had nothing to do with what happened to your friend"  
  
"You expect me to believe that? Why Sandi?" Duncan growled back as he strode forward his sword pointing at Helena's heart. Helena was about to bring her sword out when she saw over Duncan's shoulder that an elderly couple had entered the garden. She motioned with her head and Duncan glanced over his shoulder before quickly hiding his sword back in his coat. Helena took a step forward "Because they were paid to."  
  
"Then who wants her dead and why?" Duncan said, as he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"You know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics and all that. I just wanted to let you know that the men that did this are dead, so you don't have to look for them".  
  
"Killing is so easy for you, isn't it?"  
  
Helena looked Duncan directly in the eyes and smiled "You might not like it but we aren't that different MacLeod. How many mortals have you killed in battle?"  
  
Duncan looked away "That's different".  
  
"Is it? Weren't you paid for your services?" Helena said as she stepped into his vision again.  
  
Duncan wiped his hand over his eyes as the images of all the battles he had fought fill his mind "Yes, but it's not the same".  
  
"Mortals are still dead by your hand and you were paid to do it, just like me".  
  
Duncan eyes flare with anger "IT'S NOT THE SAME, IT WAS WAR".  
  
At the sound of Duncan's shouting the couple looked around, the woman shook her head and complained to her husband at the peace of the garden being disturbed.  
  
Helena tilted her head to one side, her voice still soft "That is just details MacLeod. Is a battle any more important because a country is involved? Didn't both sides believe their cause to be just and how many innocent mortals, women and children were killed in the process?"  
  
Duncan took a couple of steps towards her but Helena stood firm "You're just clouding the issue"  
  
Helena moved back and sat on the arm of a wooden bench first looking down at the ground and then back at Duncan "Am I? I can say that I have only killed those that deserved it and those I was paid too. Can you say the same?"  
  
Duncan looked away for a moment he just couldn't believe what this woman was saying "What about today? I know you were there."  
  
"Yes, I was there I wanted to see how those fools would handle things without me. They were very sloppy and I have only two rules and they broke both of them. Rule 1 is only to kill the person you are hired to and rule 2 is you never kill children. They broke the rules and they have already paid the price".  
  
Duncan wasn't sure but he thought he saw the formation of a tear in her eyes but it only lasted a moment. "Is killing your only answer to everything?"  
  
"It is what we do best. We were born to kill MacLeod" Helena said as she slowly got to her feet.  
  
"You can't keep killing, I can't let you" Duncan said as his hand went inside his coat.  
  
"It's the only thing I know, MacLeod and remember we are not alone here," Helena, said as she looked over to the elderly couple walking around the flowerbeds.  
  
"Then we'll take it elsewhere" Duncan replied.  
  
"I don't think so" Helena said as she started to walk away but Duncan's hand on her arm restrained her. She turned to face him as she pried his hand from her arm "If you want to challenge me that is your right but I think your friend should be your priority now don't you? And I have other things to attend to"  
  
"We'll meet again, this isn't over" Duncan called out as Helena walked away from him.  
  
"I know that's what I'm counting on," she said softly to herself.  
  
Duncan looked around the garden and found that he was under the watchful eye of the elderly couple again.  
  
"Good morning" he said smiling awkwardly before heading back into the hospital.  
  
When he reached the room he found Anne still looking out of the window "So who was she?"  
  
Duncan took off his coat and draped it over the back of the chair before walking across the room to join Anne at the window. "She's an Immortal".  
  
Anne smiled "I think figured that much out when you drew your sword but who is she?"  
  
Duncan looked across at Sandi "Her name is Helena."  
  
Anne reached out and touched Duncan's arm bring his attention back to her "Has she anything to do with your friend?"  
  
Duncan shrugged "She said not".  
  
"And you don't believe her but why would she risk coming here?" Anne replied.  
  
Duncan walked over to the bed he looked down at Sandi "She came to tell me that the men that did are dead."  
  
"She killed them?" Anne exclaimed in horror. Duncan smiled weakly "It seems her only answer to everything, she said they broke her rules".  
  
"What rules?"  
  
"You only kill those you're paid to and you never kill children." Duncan replied before he sighed "Look Anne I thank you for all you did for her but I don't want to get you anymore involved in this. You look tired maybe you should go home and get some rest."  
  
Anne nodded "If that's what you want."  
  
Duncan smiled "It is. Give Mary a kiss from me".  
  
Anne picked up her bag "Ok, I guess I'll see you tonight when I come on shift"  
  
She then walked towards the door; only as she pulled it open she stopped and looked back at Duncan.  
  
"Just one thing I don't get, if she is so cold and killing is her only answer, doesn't it seem strange to you that she would have any rules at all" Anne didn't give Duncan time to reply before she continued "I wonder what must have happened to her? In her past I mean, for her to be like this".  
  
"Some people don't need a reason, they're just evil".  
  
"Evil people don't worry about killing children do they?" Anne said before disappearing through the door. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Methos's Apartment 

Methos was sat sprawled over the armchair reading Lopez's Chronicle, his legs dangling over one arm while his head rested between the backrest and the other arm, he absent mindly reached over to the beer bottle on the small table beside the chair. As he lifted the bottle towards his lips he sighed as he realised that it was empty.

Methos swung his legs round as he dropped the Chronicle onto the table as he got to his feet. It had made an interesting read, he had just got to Lopez's part in the Spanish Inquisitions, his Watcher had given such good details that Methos could almost smell the scent of death and hear the screams of the dying. He knew that this Watcher must have worked closely with Lopez to have so much detail. Methos walked into the kitchen, he opened the fridge door and leaned in. He couldn't make up his mind whether he was hungry or not, finally he just reached for another beer. He undid the lid, he kicked the fridge door closed as he tossed the lid into the trashcan by the sink.

He wandered back to the armchair sipping the beer as he went. He flopped down in the chair and placed the bottle onto the table before reaching for the Chronicle. He stared at the pages for a short while, he then decided that the history lesson, although interesting would have to wait, he had to fast-forward nearer to the present day to find what he needed. He flicked over the pages his finger running over the paper as he glanced at the contents.

He re-read how Jonathan Knight had died, from the Watcher's account he been an accomplished swordsman and hadn't made it easy for Lopez, but the Immortal's goading about his wife Melissa had made him lose his temper and his life. As Methos read the footnote the Watcher had made on the bottom of the page, a name leapt out and it raced through his memory.

"_Messalina"_ Methos whispered as his head dropped back against the backrest of the chair.

Rome 30BC 

The wooden hatch was pulled back and Methos shielded his eyes from the light. Then a shape silhouetted against the light appeared and started shouting; Methos then felt the tug of the chains that were around his ankles as the others started to climb up the ladder into the light. As Methos stepped onto the deck he felt the sweet air fill his lungs, he hadn't realised just how bad and stale the air had become in the hold. Well when there is 30 men and women crammed in a small space with no ventilation or sanitary facilities for several days, the air tends to take on an odour of it's own.

As Methos tried to take in where he was he felt his back sting as a whip ripped into his flesh. He glared as another's hand pushed him forward with the others. As he walked down the wooden gangplank he couldn't believe he'd become a slave again.

Alexandria 30BC 

He had only intended to pass through Alexandria but he had bumped into an old friend, Genubath. He had invited him to stay in his quarters in the Royal palace; everything had been fine for first few days. There had been good food, wine and the company of beautiful women. He had felt the presence of others of his kind but the palace was large enough to avoid contact with them. One day Methos was suddenly awaken when Genubath rushed into the room shouting for him to get up.

"What's wrong?" Methos asked as he sat up sleepily.

"You have to get up, you have to leave now" Genubath said as he picked up Methos's clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Why?" Methos said as he took the clothes from Genubath and started to dress.

"The Emperor has ordered our Queen to Rome" Genubath replied as he kept looking over at the door.

"What's so bad about that?" Methos said as he put on his shoes.

"In chains. They have orders to take her and her household to Rome in chains".

"But I'm not part of her household. I'm only a guest" Methos replied as he picked up his sword.

"I'm afraid they will not listen. Now go" Genubath said as he tried to guide his friend towards the door.

Before Methos could say anything else, ten Roman soldiers entered the room their swords in their hands. Methos pushed Genubath behind him "Now if you don't want to die turn around and forget you ever saw us".

The Roman soldiers all laughed as they looked upon this man before them. From their reaction Methos knew that he would have to fight.

"Stay behind me" Methos said to Genubath as he brought his sword up to challenge the soldiers. He watched as the soldiers looked at each other before the one closest to him lunged forward. It only took Methos a few moves before the first soldier lay dying on the floor, Methos smiled and shrugged at the rest of the soldiers "Now, you could just let us go and save yourselves a lot of pain".

The next soldier attacked as the others cheered him but it wasn't long before he lay on the ground, next to the first soldier, as he tried to hold onto his intestines as they spread over the floor. Methos readied himself for the next one to attack when there was a shout from outside the room, then the remaining soldiers rushed him, he managed to cut down another two before he was overwhelmed. The next thing he knew he awoke in the hold of the ship.

Rome 30BC 

The streets were crowded with people from all layers of Roman society from nobles being carried by slaves on litters, merchants selling their wares to slaves and freemen going about their business. Methos was pulled along with the others towards a pair of large wooden gates, which opened as the front of the line reached them. As he walked through the gates he wished that he hadn't taken Genubath up on his offer, for now he wasn't just a slave again and he was without his sword.

One by one the shackles were removed from their ankles before the slaves were forced into a makeshift cage, with wooden bars and a dirt floor. Methos sighed as he managed to find a place to sit as he watched some of those closes to the bars pleading for water; he knew that they would only get things when the guards wanted to. Methos settled down to try and rest, he placed his head onto his folded arms that were resting on his knees.

It was just over an hour later when two young boys appeared carrying two buckets of water. They stopped outside the bars and with a ladle started to give those in the cage a drink of water. Methos got to his feet and waited for his turn to come, some tried for more than one ladle but were beaten back by the guards.

After his ladle of water Methos managed to make his way back to the wall and settled back down. He found a little comfort in having his back covered by the wall. He watched as the others slowly gave into their surroundings and also settled down. A little while later a quiet chatter took over from the silence as groups who knew each other started talking about their fate.

As the light started to fade Methos closed his eyes to rest, in the cramped conditions sleep wasn't going to be easy as there was only just enough room to sit and even then your limbs rested up against your neighbour. He wasn't sure how long he had been dozing when those closest to the bars started shouting. Methos slowly opened his eyes just as pieces of bread were thrown into the cage, one piece hitting him on the leg. He moved quickly to grab it and place it behind his back, he then watched as the cage erupted as the others scrabbled for the other pieces.

He watched as those who had just been talking quietly together fought over the tiniest piece of bread. It always amazed him how quickly human beings would turn on each other and the small and weak were always the losers. Methos waited until the melee had died down and most of the others were trying to sleep before he brought out his piece of bread. As he broke off a small piece and popped it into his mouth he heard some muffled sobbing, there was only the light of the torches by the guards to see by and he had to strain his eyes.

In the corner he could just make out the figure of a small boy, as he lifted his face Methos could see that it had dark stains, which he could only think, were either blood or bruising. At first Methos tried to ignore the child but as the sobbing continued he sighed and got to his feet, carefully he made his way over to the corner, taking his bread with him. There was a man sat next to the child and even in the dim light Methos could see blood on his knuckles and just visible in his hand was a piece of bread. Methos nudged the sleeping man with his foot, his eyes shot open, his fists clenching.

"I think you should move over there," Methos said as he gestured towards the spot he had just left.

"And why would I want to do that?" the man replied as he struggled to his feet. Methos said nothing he just stood his ground and stared into the man's eyes. Methos's muscles tensed as he readied himself for a fight but suddenly the man just moved aside. As the man sat down in the space Methos had just left he felt himself shake, he couldn't be sure why but there was something in this man's eyes and it wasn't just the reflection of the fire from torches, it was something dark and soulless.

"Here" Methos said as he held out a piece of bread to the young boy as he sat down, the boy eyed the bread but didn't move. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you".

Slowly the boy reached out a shaking hand, his fingers touched the bread he snatched it from Methos's hand. It only took a few moments before the bread disappeared but the boy still eyed Methos with fear. Methos decided to let the boy be the first to talk so he sat watching the others as they tried to sleep. Finally Methos felt a touch on his arm as the child rested his head against it.

He could see the fear in the boy's eyes as he looked down.

"W...W...What is going to happen to us?" the boy stammered. Methos thought for a moment how do you explain to a child all that being a slave means. He couldn't find the words and Methos knew the nightmare would come so enough, so he said what he knew the child wanted to hear to give him peace at least for tonight "Don't worry everything will be fine".

Just hearing the words seemed to give the child some peace and he settled down to sleep his arm wrapped around Methos's.

Methos managed to doze for a couple of hours but found himself watching as the sun rose bathing the cage in a warm orange glow. It must have been nearly two hours later that they were given more water but this time no bread, the child stayed at Methos's side even when they went for their share of water.

With his head resting against the wall Methos listened as the street outside came to life, he knew that it wouldn't be much longer before all their fates were known.


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry for having left this story for so long but as some of you know I have been having a rough time over the last few months. My marriage has ended after my husband had an affair with my best friend and I have been too upset to think about much else.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will post another soon.

Chapter 16

The sound of children playing brought Duncan to the window, he watched as three children chased each other around the flowerbeds of the garden below. A few minutes later the sound of Sandi waking up made him turn around.

"Hey, it's about time" Duncan said as he walked over to the bed sitting down in the chair, his hand taking hold of hers.

"W...W...What happened? Where am I?" Sandi said as she tried to sit up.

"Not so fast" Duncan said as he gently laid his hand on her shoulder stopping her "You were hit by a car and you're in hospital".

"B...But I can't stay here, I have to go" Sandi said breathlessly as she struggled again to get out of the bed but a wave of pain raced through her body making her fall back onto the bed. Duncan sighed, "You're in no state to go anywhere and I think it's about time we had a little chat. Now do you want to tell me what is going on?"

Sandi moved her hand to her head it was throbbing and she was finding it hard to think. She had worked so hard for 2 years to make this meeting happen and to be stop when she was so close was more than she could deal with at this moment. "I...I'm sorry Duncan I d...didn't mean to get you involved."

"Well I am but I would like to know exactly what it is I'm involved in" Duncan replied but before she could answer he saw the look of pain come over her face. Slowly, Sandi's eyes closed and Duncan knew that his questions would have to wait.

He sat back in the chair as he wiped his hands over his face; he wanted to know what was driving her so hard and why she was hiding it.

Methos's Apartment 

Methos took a sip of his beer before resting his head back against the chair and closing his eyes. It had been a long time since he had thought of her.

Rome 30BC 

They hadn't had to wait long before the guards unlocked the cage and herded them out into an open area. The only thing there was a raised platform, as the guards split them into men, boys and women, girls. Methos felt the young boy grip his arm and he wished he could do more but here without his sword and so out numbered there was little he would be able to do.

Methos watched as the large wooden gate opened, it wasn't long before there was quite a crowd in front of the platform. When a rather round man, with a sweat stained tunic stepped up onto the platform his fat hand wiping the sweat from his forehead, Methos knew that the auction was about to begin. One by one the group he was with were forced up and sold to the highest bidder. Methos kept a watch on the people bidding trying to gauge what they would want slaves for. His eyes were drawn to a large rough looking man with a scar that ran the length of his face he was only bidding on the men. From the roughness of his hands as he raised them to bid Methos had a feeling that he must be a galley captain or a gladiator trainer and that was one person he didn't want to go with. Either he would be chained to oars or in the cages of the gladiator school both left little room to escape and in the arena there was always the chance he could lose his head.

The bidding was quick and fierce so it wasn't long before Methos felt the hand of one of the guards as the pushed him towards the platform. As he started up the steps he felt his tunic being pulled as the young boy tried to hold on to him. Suddenly a guard roughly grabbed hold of the boy and as the guard's fist sent the boy crashing to the ground Methos leapt from the steps. The surprise attack sent the guard slamming into the ground next to the boy but Methos didn't stop there he leaped on top, his fist smashing into the guard's face. The shouting that went up around him seemed only a muffled sound to Methos as his fury seemed to blind all his other senses.

The blow to his kidneys from one of the other guard's wooden batons made Methos cry out in pain, giving the downed guard the precious seconds he needed to scrabble away from his attacker. Methos wasn't given time to recover when several more blows rained down on his body, they only stopped when there was a shout from the platform "Stop...Stop you'll damage the goods. STOP I SAID".

Methos was then picked up under his arms and dragged up the steps to the platform. The guard's hands held tightly onto his arms as they made him stand. "As you can see this one has spirit but he is strong".

He looked down as his tunic, which was torn, from his body showing his bare chest to the crowd. There was a gasp from the crowd as they realised that there were no bruises even after the beating he had just taken. As the auctioneer shouted Methos felt the familiar sensation of one of his own kind "W...Well. What am I bid? Shall we start the bidding at say... 1000 denarii?"

Methos's eyes roamed the crowd, instinctively he struggled but the guards held firm.

"1000" came the bid from the man Methos had been watching. There was murmuring amongst the crowd and another man bid 1500. Then a woman's voice called out as she walked through the gate "2000".

Methos's eyes quickly focused on a tall, slender, well dressed female Immortal. The crowd seemed to part in front of her as she walked towards the platform. A gravely voice replied "2500".

The man on the platform was getting very excited at the bidding "2500 by Lucius Caesius. Do I hear 3000?"

Although Methos was listening to what was going on his eyes were fixed on the female Immortal, his eyes exploring every part of her face. Her olive skin was framed by her black hair that had been braided and arranged on her head so each braid laid on top of another, it was topped off with a hair piece that Methos presumed to be gold. Inside he was pleading with her to bid again, he wasn't sure why after all she was an Immortal and could be only after his head but there was something in her dark eyes that made him believe that this wasn't why she was bidding.

"3000" she called out to Methos's relief. The man on the platform wiped the sweat from his forehead as he continued the bidding "3000 to the lady".

Methos watched as the man that had entered with the female Immortal whispered in her ear, with a wave of her hand the man bowed and backed away a pace. The man on the platform rubbed his hands together "3000 denarii...going once...going..."

"3500" Lucius Caesius bid again and Methos could hear anger in his voice.

"5000" came the reply. Methos looked over at Caesius who to his relief was shaking his head, he then looked at the auctioneer who could hardly contain the grin on his face, and his whole face was flushed.

"If there are no others who wish to bid" the man's eyes sparkled as they scanned the crowd hoping that someone would push the price up even further, he allowed several minutes to pass before he walked to the edge of the platform "Then sold to?"

The female Immortal glanced over her shoulder and the man who had whispered to her earlier moved forward pulling out a leather pouch "The name is _Messalina_ Antonia".

The crowd seemed to gasp at the name and Methos wondered why but he didn't have much time to think as the guards that were flanking him pushed him down the steps towards Messalina, he glanced over at the remaining slaves and his eyes met the terrified eyes of the young boy who was being pulled up onto the platform. Messalina's eyes followed his gaze and as he reached her she spoke "Does he mean anything to you?"

"Not really we've only just met" he replied as the man that had just paid for him joined them. "My Lady we should leave here, it's not the kind of place you should be".

Messalina's eyes didn't leave the child's face as the bidding started. "Nikandros I will decide when I leave and it will be when my business has finished. Now I wanted that boy and if you don't want me to bid I suggest that you do it for me."

Nikandros cast his eyes to the ground "I'm sorry My Lady I didn't mean anything."

She placed her hand on his shoulder "I know. You're just trying to protect me but I keep telling you I don't need you to."

Nikandros nodded "How much should I bid?"

Messalina smiled "I don't care just make sure you win and to make you feel more comfortable I will wait outside with my other purchase".

"I don't think that is wise" Nikandros started to plead but a wave of her hand silenced him and he bowed before moving back towards the platform. She then turned her attention to Methos "Now you're not going to cause me any problems while we wait are you?"

Methos looked down at the chains he was wearing "I don't think I could dressed like this"

Messalina smiled and her face flushed a little as her eyes roamed over his bare chest before making their way to his eyes "I kind of like the way you're dressed".

Methos's apartment – Present day 

The sound of ring brought Methos back from his memories he reached across picking up the phone "Hello"

"Methos, its Joe".

"Hi Joe what can I do for you?" Methos replied as he picked up the beer bottle with the other hand. "I've been asked how long I'm going to need that Chronicle. Are you nearly done?"

Methos sighed before he took a sip of his beer, he glanced over at the clock on the wall he had been lost in his own memories for nearly two hours "Err...I'll try to have it back to you this evening."

"Ok, whenever you're done but don't be too long."

Methos put down the phone and for a few moments he let his eyes drift around the room before he closed them and let the warmth of his memories wash over him. A smile broke across his face.

Rome 30BC 

He had only been a slave for a week before Messalina had given him his freedom and much to his relief a sword. He had planned to leave but there was something about her that made him stay. He had been there over a month now, they spent most evenings sitting in the garden talking, or rather he would talk and she would just listen. He found himself telling her things about himself that he had never told anyone before and it wasn't that she probed him with questions, he just found himself talking.

"I don't know why I just told you that?" Methos said as he reached across for the jug of wine. Messalina smiled "Maybe because you needed to tell someone".

Methos shook his head and smiled "Nothing I've told you frightens you?"

Messalina stood up and walked over to where some flowers grew, she bent down and picked one "No, you're not the man you speak of"

"That's just it I am" Methos replied as he watched her walk over to him and sit down on the bench beside him. She took a moment to look into his eyes then he felt the touch of her hand on his face, it was cool and oh, so soft "That is who you once were. The man sitting here beside me is someone different. Yes, shaped by what has pasted but not the same man"

Methos reached up his hand until it touched hers, he then gentle took hold and moved it towards his mouth, kissing it gently. He then let his other hand trace the side of her face as he searched her eyes and for a moment the world seemed to stop. He could no longer hear the bird's song or feel the breeze on his face, he wasn't sure he was still breathing as he slowly moved towards her. Part of him had expected her to stop him but she didn't so he pulled her into his embrace as he crushed his lips to hers.

As they parted Messalina got to her feet holding out her hand, silently Methos placed his hand into hers and allowed her to lead him inside.

Dawn was just creeping in through the window when they finally lay in each other's arms. Methos had been with many women in his past but this time it had been different, the warmth of her body next to his seemed to give him a feeling of peace that he had never thought possible. Slowly, he stroked her hair and felt the warmth of her breath flow across his chest as she softly sighed.

That night of passion was only the first of many, as their worlds became intertwined.

Messalina squealed with laughter as he caught her as she ran around one of the statues in the garden, he swung her around before laying her gently on the ground. He lay on top of her.

"Now I've got you," he said as he rained kissed all around her neck, which only made her squeal even more "I give in...I give in".

Methos stopped and looked down at her smiling face, he moved the strands of hair away from her eyes "You are so beautiful. I want to stay here with you forever"

As he spoke he saw a little sadness in her eyes.

"Let's not speak of the future, let's just enjoy now," she said as she reached up letting her fingers run through his hair. Methos hesitated for a moment this had been the first time he had seen anything like sadness in her eyes.

"Then there is only now," he said as brought his lips down onto hers.

Methos's apartment – Present day 

He couldn't help smiling as he opened his eyes; the memory of the warmth of her touch seemed to remembered by every fibre of his being. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat forward in the chair, he glanced across at the clock on the wall it was nearly 1 in the morning. He shook his head, Joe wouldn't be getting the Chronicle back yet, and he flicked back through the pages.

Suddenly as his eyes read the words on the page, he felt his blood run cold and every muscle in his body tense; knots appear in his stomach that sent waves of nausea through him. He slammed the book onto the table sending the beer bottle leaping into the air. As the remaining beer spilled out onto the table Methos leapt to his feet, he quickly looked around the room until his eyes fell on his coat lying neatly in a crumpled heap on the sofa. He grabbed it thrusting his arms into the sleeves before checking his sword and thrusting the Chronicle into the pocket.

With a slam of the door he disappeared into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nearly a week later

The hospital.

Duncan shifted in the chair; his back ached from the contortions he had put his body through trying to sleep by Sandi's bed for nearly a week now.

Sandi had only been conscious a handful of times in the last few days and even then it wasn't for long, so most of his questions remained unanswered but she had told him about her father's death, although it was only a brief outline. There seemed to be a great deal of interest in Sandi's condition, the doctors hadn't said anything to him but he knew something wasn't quite right.

Anne hadn't been around the last four days, as she had taken Mary to visit her Grandparents. He had left messages on her home phone to call him as soon as she got back into town; he knew she would be straight with him.

As the door opened he didn't open his eyes, as his body had seemed to become in tune with the rhythm of the hospital and his body clock told him that one of the nurses was coming in for a routine check. He half listened as he let his mind drift towards sleep.

It was a few hours later that the door opened again and Duncan went from half asleep to full awake in an instance, he knew it wasn't time for another check.

"Joe?" Duncan said as he got to his feet wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Man you look awful" Joe said as he walked into the room, he was carrying a small black leather bag in one hand and his cane in the other.

"Thanks" Duncan said as he reached out taking the bag from Joe. Duncan placed the bag on the end of the bed sliding the zipper open. Joe walked around the bed to stand at the top looking down at Sandi. "She's not looking so good either. What have the doctor's said".

Duncan looked up at him as he pulled out the clean clothes Joe had just brought "Things seemed fine for the first couple of days, she slept a lot but that is normal when you've been through what she's been through and then her temperature started to rise. The doctors aren't saying much but she hasn't been conscious for nearly two days now. By the way have you seen Methos I've left at least a dozen messages on his machine but he hasn't been in touch".

Joe shook his head as he sat down in the chair. "Sorry Mac, I haven't seen him. He was supposed to bring Lopez's Chronicle back, but that was over three days ago and he hasn't called. Is it anything I can help with?"

Duncan smiled weakly "Thanks Joe but I think I need to speak to him on this. You've already done more than enough by bring my changes of clothes." Duncan paused "That's a point wasn't Richie supposed to bring this?"

"Yeah, but he dropped by the bar tonight seems that he met a young lady the other night and they had another date tonight, so he asked me to bring you this. Sorry it's so late but I was short handed in the bar, Carl called in sick" Joe replied as he watched Duncan walk towards the bathroom "Hey, Mac why don't you go home, get something decent to eat, take a shower and get a few hours proper sleep?"

Duncan stopped and looked around at his friend before looking over at Sandi, Joe followed his gaze. "I'll stay with her. I know what Lopez looks like."

Duncan rubbed his hand over the stubble on his chin "Thanks but he seems to prefer using others to do his dirty work for him."

"If it's Helena your worried about I know her face too".

"I know Joe but they could be any mortal for hire." Joe pushed himself to his feet and walked to the end of the bed.

"I'll have the alarm bell beside me and this little fellow in my pocket" Joe lifted his hand out of his pocket and a small revolver was laid in his hand. "And if you have many more nights in that chair you're not going to in an state to fight mortals, let alone Immortals. I'll call you if her condition changes."

Duncan hesitated he was torn between getting to sleep in his own bed and protecting Sandi. "You'll call me if anything happens?"

"Scouts honour," Joe said as he put the gun back in his pocket before raising his hand in a salute.

Duncan smiled and slowly shook his head "Ok you win but I want to know about anything out of the ordinary. Ok?"

"Ok" Joe said as he settled himself back in the chair "Now go".

Duncan placed the clean clothes back into the bag before picking up his coat and heading for the door. Just before it closed behind him he looked back at Joe "Thanks, Joe".

"Will you get out of here?" Joe said as he threw an empty plastic cup, which had been on the cabinet beside Sandi's bed, towards the door but it floated to the ground before it could reach it. At the door Duncan grinned before letting the door close slowly behind him.

The loft

Duncan dropped his keys onto the counter after hanging his coat on the coat stand before walking over to the bathroom. He turned on the taps to the shower as he undressed letting the water heat up before he stepped inside. Duncan leant forward placing his hands against the wall as he let the hot water run over his body; he felt his muscles start to unknot as they took in the warmth of the water.

It was quite a while before he stepped out; he used one of the large blue towels that were hanging on the rail by the shower to dry his body. He entered the loft with the towel wrapped around his waist; he took out a pair of clean pair of jeans from the cupboard and pulled them on before he crossed the loft to the fridge. He leaned on the open door as he peered in. After a short while he picked up a plate of cheese and cold meat, then a box of eggs that was sitting on the middle shelf.

Placing them on the counter he took down a frying pan from the shelf on the wall. He then set about whipping himself up an omelette. When he had finished he poured himself a glass of wine before he pulled out one of the stool and sitting down to eat.

It was half and hour later that he finally pushed away the plate, most of the omelette was still sitting there, he sipped his wine as he cleared up the kitchen. Afterwards he walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back he sat down on the edge of the bed and drain the remaining wine in his glass. He placed it down on the table by the bed before removing his jeans, folding them and laying them by the bed.

Wearily he climbed into bed leaning across he switched off the light before plumping the pillow before settling down.

The loft was bathed in sunlight when the sound of the phone raised Duncan from his sleep. His hand groped across the side table until it found the phone, he sat up as he wiped the sleep putting the receiver to his ear. "MacLeod".

"Mac, its Joe" the sound of Joe's voice brought Duncan fully awake.

"What's wrong?" Duncan said as he swung his legs out of the bed. "It's Sandi, her temperature has gone through the roof, and the doctor's aren't saying much but from the amount of time they're in here it doesn't look too good."

"I'm on my way. If anything else happens you can get me on my cell phone" Duncan said as he reached down with his free hand picking up his jeans.

"Ok Mac, see you shortly" Joe said before the phone line went dead, he looked at the receiver for a few moments before replacing it in it's cradle. He hadn't wanted to disturb his friend but he knew that Duncan wouldn't have thanked him if anything had happened to Sandi and he hadn't called.

Joe watched from by the window as the nurses and doctors worked around Sandi's bed as they tried to bring her temperature down. One of the nurses at last broke away from the group around the bed and walked over to talk to him.

"How's she doing?" Joe asked. The nurse looked over her shoulder, as the others started to leave the room, before turning back to answer him. "Her temperature was dangerously high but I think we've managed to bring it down."

"So is everything all right now?" The nurse smiled weakly at him "The doctors aren't sure what is causing her condition but we should know more in a few hours when the test results come back. Try not to worry."

"Thanks" Joe replied smiling back "I'll be back to check on her every 15 minutes but if you're worried about anything just press the call button."

The nurse then left the room and Joe moved back to the bed sitting back in the chair. He had just closed his eyes when the door opened again.

"Mac?" Joe said as he opened his eyes but it was Anne Lindsay that was standing on the other side of the bed.

"Anne, it's good to see you" Joe said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Is Duncan not here?" she said as she picked up the chart from the end of Sandi's bed.

"I just called him. He's on his way" Joe said as he ran his hand over his beard.

"How did you get him to go home anyway?" Anne asked as she replaced the chart back in its holder before moving up to the head of the bed.

"Just my charm I guess" Joe said as he watched as Anne checked over the machines beside the bed and started to check Sandi over. They both looked up as the door opened again "Mac!"

"Joe, what's happening?" Duncan said before he realised that Anne was in the room "Anne, I'm glad you're here".

"It's good to see you too but give me a minute," Anne said as she turned her attention back to Sandi. Joe walked over to the window with Duncan "I'm sorry that I had to call"

"It's ok Joe I wanted to know it there was any change" but before he could continue Anne came over. "Well?"

"Her temperature isn't normal but it's much lower than it was, so she is stable for now" Anne replied.

"But what is causing this? She was recovering well from the surgery until the other day" Duncan said as he took off his coat. "I'll have to talk to the doctor in charge to get more detail but it looks like she has picked up some kind of infection and it hasn't responded to the normal treatments. I'll go and find the doctor now. I'll be back as soon as I can".

As Anne started to walk away Duncan reached out touching her arm causing her to turn around "Thanks for this Anne".

"It's nothing. I'm sure she will be fine" Anne smiled before leaving the room.

Duncan turned round looking out of the window at the garden below "has Methos been in contact?"

Joe shook his head "He hasn't called but I'll see if I can find him when I get back to the bar".

Another city in the state

Helena sat back in the armchair flipping a key in her hand as she waited for the phone to connect.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end. Helena sat forward in the chair "Lopez what are you playing at. Where is my money?"

There was a slight hesitation before Lopez answered, "You've got the key?"

"Yes, but it's of no use to me without the lock it fits" Helena's voice was calm but cold. "If you're thinking of double crossing me it would be a really bad idea, for you that is".

"Believe me that is the last thing on my mind. I just thought this would be a safer idea than taking the chance to meet. The key fits a locker 27 at the bus station, inside you will find a briefcase, your money is inside."

Helena sighed, "You know this is very cliché".

"I know but it works" Lopez answered, "I guess this is our last conversation. It was nice working with you".

Helena smiled to herself "For your health I hope this is our last conversation"

She didn't wait for an answer before her finger cut off the call; she then dialed reception "This is room 520, could you send up a porter for my bags? Ok five minutes".

Helena put her bags near the door before crossing over to the large picture window, she was gazing down at the street many floors below. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her body as if she felt a chill as her mind drifted back in time for a few moments to a small village on the plains of Russia many years ago. Helena wondered what would make any of those below to turn on those they cared about, money, love or just a few more moments of life.

The doorbell sounded a few times before it registered in her mind. She shook away the thoughts.

"Just a minute" she called out as she took a last look at the street below before walking over to the door.

Helena looked around the room as the porter walked over to the bags "Are these the bags?"

"Yes" Helena replied absent mindly but as the porter's hand reached for the small briefcase, she spun round.

"Not that one" she said "I'll take that".

The young man's hand quickly moved away from the briefcase. Something about the tone of her voice and the cold stare of her eyes made the young man nervous. "I…I…I'll meet you downstairs Madame"

Helena nodded as the door closed behind the porter, she sighed and rubbed her neck with her free hand.

'Another town, another hotel, another job, when will this ever end' she thought to herself as she picked up her coat and slipped the key into the pocket, before leaving the hotel room for the last time.

The Bus station

Helena wasn't used to coming to places like this, she preferred air travel to being stuck for hours, maybe days in a small space with sweaty bodies of people you don't know, this was her idea of hell. She preferred First Class travel much more her style she thought as she walked towards the room where the lockers stood.

As she entered the room a feeling ran up and down her spine and she spun round, it wasn't the feeling another Immortal gave her but something that she had developed over time it normally meant she was being watched. Her hand instinctively went to one of the guns in her pocket as she searched the rows of lockers until she found number 27. Casually she looked around to check that she was alone before she took the key out and inserted it into the lock. It was a little stiff but she soon had it open, inside was a black briefcase, she pulled it out, examined the case carefully for any possible devices before turning it so it laid flat, with one corner supported on the inside of the locker. She flipped the catches open. Helena lifted the lid just enough to ensure the contents was what she had expected to find.

Pushing the lid closed she checked her surroundings before making her way back to her car. There were lots of people milling around as 2 buses had just arrived at the station, the feeling in her spine didn't leave her and with so many people she couldn't see anyone taking more than a passing interest in her.

Cautiously she walked back to her car, she had parked it a couple of blocks away and the nearer she got the more her senses were telling her something wasn't right. Helena checked around the street before approaching her car, there were several children playing on the sidewalk just a few feet from her car. Helena stopped as her eyes were drawn to a small child on a tricycle; he was about 3 years old with blonde curly hair, he was giggling as a older child pushed the tricycle and for a moment he looked directly at her and her heart missed a beat.

With her eyes fixed on the child Helena hadn't noticed the man come up behind her until it was too late and she felt the barrel of a gun in the small of her back. Helena felt the warmth of the man's breath on her neck as he spoke quietly into her ear.

"Now do exactly as I say, move into the alley"

Helena turned her head slightly "Why would I do that?"

The man pushed the gun harder into her back "Because if you don't this gun might just go off and I might not be able to control who gets hurt".

Helena looked over at the children before she started to move slowly towards the alley "Do you think I'm stupid, I'll take the guns you have in your coat. Take them out slowly".

Helena did as the man asked and seemingly out of nowhere another man appeared to take her guns from her. "Now walk to the end".

As she walked towards the other end of the alley Helena could see a parked car and she cursed herself for being distracted by the child.

"Turn around"

Helena turned around, in the dim light of the alley she could see that both men were in their mid twenties, both were about the same height but the one with the gun pointed at her was heavier build than the other. "So what now?"

"Give the briefcase to him" the heavier set man motioned towards the other man with his gun. Helena sighed and held out the briefcase "I don't suppose that now you have the briefcase we could leave it at that?"

"You supposed right," the man said as he lifted his gun. The muffled sound of a bullet being fired through a silencer made a dull thud sound and it hardly echoed around the alley, the bullet striking Helena in the heart, she sank to the ground but just before the darkness came she heard the man with the gun shout to the other man to get the axe.

The slimmer man put the briefcase into the car and came back with the axe "I don't understand what are you going to do with this?"

The other man took the axe "I told you we get a big bonus if we bring him her head."

As he turned to make his way to where Helena's body lay on the ground the slim man caught hold of his arm making him turn back to face him. "I don't know this just doesn't feel right".

"You're a piece of work you don't mind killing her but the thought of cutting her head off and you go all squeamish."

"It just seems sick and I don't see the need for us to hang about we have the briefcase. Come on let's go".

"I want that bonus. If you don't want a share you can…." The heavyset man's words trailed away as he looked down at the blade of a sword that was protruding from his chest.

"Now I don't think either of you will be getting a bonus" Helena said as she pulled her sword free. The slim man started to back away but his legs seemed to be made of lead, Helena stepped over the body her sword coming up under the slim man's chin. "Where is my briefcase?"

"I…i…in the car"

"I think we should get it don't you?" the man nodded cautiously as the edge of Helena's sword bit into his throat. Helena kept her sword at the man's throat as he fumbled in the car until his hand found the briefcase, which he handed to Helena.

"P…P…Please don't kill me," the man pleaded. Helena smiled "Don't you think you deserve it? I mean you and your friend forced me in here, shot me and then you were going to hack my head off"

"I…I'm sorry. I…I…it was just"

"I know it was just a job, nothing personal" Helena finished the man's sentence. He nodded his eyes wide in fear. Helena moved closer keeping her sword pressed against the man's throat "No, I'm not going to kill you because you're going to take a message to your employer".

"Anything"

"Tell him that I will be coming, he won't know where or when but I will be coming. Now you tell him word for word" The man nodded as Helena dropped her sword away from his throat. As the man started to turn away Helena raised her sword again "Oh, I think you still have something of mine? My guns"

After Helena had placed the briefcase on the ground beside her the wide-eyed man handed first one gun then the other to her and she slipped them back into their hiding places in her coat.

"Just one last thing" Helena said.

"Y…yes" stammered the man. "If I see you again ever, I will kill you. Don't forget that".

"I won't" the man said before he ran out of the alley.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was growing dark as Methos approached the large house; he had parked his car a little way down the road from a pair of oversized, ornate, black, wrought iron gates that appeared to have some kind of crest at the top. When he had driven past he had noticed the security cameras that overlooked the gates and he didn't want anyone inside the house to be aware of his presence until the last possible moment. On either side of the gates was a brick wall it appeared to run the length of the perimeter of the property, Methos positioned his car to allow him only a small leap from the car's roof to make it to the top of the wall.

He sat on top of the wall for a few moments as he scanned the garden below, from where he was sitting he could just make out several other cameras that were mounted around the house. When he was sure that the area directly around the wall was clear he lowered himself, almost silently to the ground. Two of the cameras at the front of the house panned across the drive in a 180-degree arc, the camera on the side of the house didn't appear to move and from looking at its position Methos believed he had spotted a blind spot. Cautiously he moved forward keeping to what cover the garden had to offer but the closer to the house he came the less there was.

Methos could feel his heart pounding as he placed his back against the last large tree before the house. He had noticed that there wasn't a light on that he could see in the house but it was quite a large house, so there could still be people inside on the far side, which he couldn't see from where he was standing. He waited until the front camera had panned back towards the drive before running to a doorway that was recessed into the building. He felt sure that if Lopez were home he would have sensed him by now, so if he wasn't here Methos believed that the answer to where he was lay inside the house.

Taking out a well used small, brown, leather pouch Methos pulled out a set of skeleton keys, he wasn't as good as Amanda with locks but it didn't take him to long before he heard the soft click of the lock opening. Slowly, he pushed the door open, he stopped suddenly as the door started to squeak, the sound seemingly very loud to him in the still evening air. When several minutes had past and no one had arrived to investigate the noise he pushed the door until there was enough room for him to enter. In the dim light he could see that he was in a hallway, it was very plainly finished and had a wooden floor that although appeared clean was obviously well worn. Ahead of him there were three doors, one on either side but about 10 feet apart and one in front of him, carefully he moved up the hallway stopping briefly to listen until he had reached the far door.

Pressing his ear against the door he listened for anything that would give him a clue to what lay beyond, the only thing he could hear was the soft ticking of a clock. As his hand reached for the door handle the clock began to chime, Methos instinctively pulled his hand away at the sudden noise. When the clock had finished chiming the time Methos couldn't help looking at his watch to see if they matched, give or take a few seconds both watch and clock agree it was 8 O'clock. He reached again for the handle and in one fluid movement he had opened the door and had stepped through closing the door behind him. He now stood in another hallway but this one was much larger than the other and had a large white staircase in the centre and the hallway stretched out either side. Methos knew he was looking for a study or office of some kind where Lopez would keep his papers and he decided that it was more likely to be located on the ground floor, so that would be where he would start his search.

Methos's eyes darted back and forward as he made his way down the hallway to the polished wooden doors, the first one lead to the dining room that had a long polished dark wood table and about dozen straight back, wooden chairs arranged around it. The door across the hall lead to a room that looked more promising, inside he could see a desk by the wall, there was a computer terminal sat on the far end with a desk lamp in the middle just behind a pile of paper. Next to the desk was a four-drawer filing cabinet Methos had one last look behind him before he closed the door as quietly as he could behind him.

When he reached the desk he flicked the switch to the lamp with one hand while the other switched on the computer. As he waited it seemed to take an eternity for the computer screen to light up.

"Damn!" he said under his breath as a password window appeared, he pulled the chair out from where it had been pushed under the desk and sat down as he tapped away on the keyboard. He first tried the obvious things from Lopez's past, his birth date, the date of his first death and even a few of Lopez's wives and lovers names that he could remember from his chronicle but nothing worked. Methos rested his head in his hands for a couple of minutes while he thought, suddenly he looked up and smiled, then slowly he typed INQUISITION pressing enter Methos held his breath.

The screen went dark and Methos flopped back in the chair defeated but then the screen came alive again and he moved back to the edge of the seat. He grasped the mouse and opened the file listing, his eyes quickly roaming over the file names. With his attention focused on the files Methos hadn't noticed the small door behind him opening.

Methos wiped his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose but his hand moved slowly away as something in his being started to stir but before he could turn around he felt something hard in his back.

"Stand up slowly" came a voice, Methos slowly stood up "Now turn around".

Methos couldn't believe he hadn't heard this man enter the room but there was something familiar in his voice. Slowly, he turned around.

"Adam!" the man exclaimed.

"Arr Ben, good to see you" Methos replied as he looked into the eyes of a man he had known for nearly 5 years.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Ben asked as he waved his hands around. "Erm do you mind putting that away first?"

Ben's eyes followed Methos's to the gun in his hand "Oh sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone and Lopez has a lot of let's just say they aren't very friendly."

Ben placed his gun back into the holster under his jacket.

"That's not normal Watcher issue," Methos said as he motioned towards Ben's holster.

"No but round here it's healthier to have one. Anyway, that's enough about me. Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

Methos looked back at the computer he knew he couldn't tell Ben the truth so his mind went into overdrive.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Methos leant back against the desk "Joe sent me"

A confused look came across Ben's face "Dawson? Why would he send a research man here?"

Methos couldn't fault Ben's logic this wasn't going to be easy "He didn't get a report from you last month and he was worried, I was the only one in the area so I said I'd find out what happened."

Ben walked over to the computer "and you thought you would find me in there?"

"Yes…I mean no…when I saw the house in darkness I just thought that as Lopez obviously wasn't here, neither were you…So I thought I'd find out where he went and then I'd find you" Methos replied

Ben laughed "Well you won't find where he is in there".

Methos got to his feet "What do you mean?"

"He off to one of his tournaments, the only people who know where that is, is Lopez, his personal assistant and the contestants. Each contestant is given a number to call that is when they are told the venue. The number is for a cell phone and I have no idea what that is." Ben replied.

"Well, that's that then. I'll let Joe know you're ok" Methos said as he started towards the door "Oh just one thing, you don't happen to know who the contestants are?"

Ben had started to follow him but stopped "Why do you want to know that?"

Methos took a step towards him "Err…It's a little difficult to explain right now but it is very important that I find out. I'm not asking for Joe, I'm asking for me. I think someone I know is involved. Look, we've known each other for 5 years Ben I've never asked you for anything before; I need you to trust me this one time."

Ben turned away as he thought through his friend's request "Ok, there should be something on his computer" Ben replied as he walked across to the desk. Methos joined him and watched as Ben opened file after file.

"You know there shouldn't have been a tournament for at least another 20 years, he already had 1 early and now this makes 2." Ben said as he looked over his shoulder at Methos.

"Why do you think he changed his schedule?" Methos asked now curious about the change in Lopez's behaviour. Ben looked back at what he was doing before looking back to answer.

"I'm not really sure but things changed after the last Immortal he faced…then he was pursued by that an Englishman, I can't recall his name and this one because some young woman wouldn't leave him alone…followed him all over the place…I think she has goaded him into this one…you know hurt his pride…arr here it is…that's the young woman's name" Ben said as he pointed to the screen. There just above his finger tip was the name Alessandrine Knight.

"So all these people will have the number that will give the venue?" Methos asked. Ben straightened up shaking his head "I wouldn't say that, by now all but 5 of them will be dead. That's the way he works, just getting to call is a test in itself. Does it help at all?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll let Joe know everything is ok here" Methos said as he made for the door not waiting for Ben to reply.

Ben shook his head as he watched his friend disappear out the door and turned back to switch off the computer "The impatience of youth" he laughed.

It didn't take Methos long to get back to where he had parked his car, within minutes he was heading back to the city.

The Hospital

Duncan sat in the chair by the bed watching Sandi's inert body, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Where are you Methos?" he said under his breath. As the door started to open he laid his coat back over the sword as he stood up. "Anne! Any news?"

Anne walked over to him, her face was serious but she tried to force a smile "Duncan, please sit down".

"Just tell me what they've found" Duncan said as he put out his hand touching Anne on the arm. "I'm so sorry Duncan but the news isn't good. It appears she's contracted a virus they've called it MSA".

"What's that mean?" Duncan asked

"It appears to be some type of super bug, not a lot is known about it at the moment, how it is contracted or how to cure it. It is resistant to all known antibiotics" Anne said as she paced the room.

Duncan had moved back to the bed looking down at Sandi; she appeared to be sleeping "Is she going to die?"

Anne rubbed her forehead "I can't say Duncan, I wish I could. We can keep her comfortable but it's really is up to her now."

"How long…how long has she got?" Duncan asked as he lightly brushed Sandi's cheek with his hand. Anne walked over to him "I don't know but if she doesn't show signs of improving in the next day or so…it could be as little as a week".

Anne ran her hand over Duncan's arm "I'm not giving up on this and neither should you".

Before Anne could say any more her beeper started to sound, she took it from her belt and looked at the small display "I'm sorry Duncan I have to go but I will be back as soon as I can."

Anne patted Duncan on the arm "Try not to worry I'm sure there is a way to save her, we just have to have faith that we will find it".

Duncan smiled weakly as Anne walked out of the room. When the door closed behind her, he walked over to the window and looked down at the garden below "Where the Hell are you, Methos?"

Joe's Bar

Joe was busy behind the bar serving the waitresses as the rest of the band were on stage playing, the bar had been packed all night, he didn't even look up when he felt the draft from the door opening. It wasn't long before there was a cough from the end of the bar.

"I'll be with you in a minute…I'm a little short handed tonight" Joe said as he continued to pour drinks. "I really need to speak to you now Joe!"

At the sound of the familiar voice Joe stopped and looked across "Where the Hell have you been? Just give me a minute"

Methos started to play with one of the bar mats as he waited, impatiently tapping it on the bar, Joe shot an irritated look at him as he mouthed "I said I'll be there in a minute".

Methos dropped the mat onto the bar with a flourish; he then turned away to look around the room. It wasn't long before the sound of a bottle being put down on the bar behind him made him turn around.

"Ok, so where have you been?" Joe demanded as he took the top off the bottle of beer he had brought for Methos.

"I haven't got time to explain. Where is MacLeod? I've been to the dojo but he's not there" Methos asked as he wiped his hand over his face before picking up the beer bottle and taking a drink. Joe shook his head "If you had bothered to check your machine or take your cell phone with you, you would know he has been trying to get hold of you for days."

Methos looked a little confused "Why?"

Joe ran his hand over his head "I'm not sure exactly why, he wouldn't tell me but I think it has something to do with someone running Sandi down."

"Is she dead?" Methos exclaimed as put the bottle down a little hard onto the bar, she was the link he needed.

"No, she's in the hospital….s" Joe was about to explain it all but Methos was already heading for the door.

"How are you Joe?...Thank you for telling me where Mac is, Joe" Joe muttered to himself under his breath as he moved down the bar to where one of his waitresses was waiting.

The Hospital

Duncan was sat on the arm of the chair with his back to the door, in his hands he held his katana, every so often he would glance over at Sandi laying in the bed.

'What if I make the wrong choice' he thought as he looked down at his own reflection in the metal of the blade. His mind racing over all the possibilities, he needed to talk this over with someone, he couldn't talk to Anne, there was always Richie, no he was busy trying to live his own life, with Methos missing that just left Joe. Duncan sighed this wasn't a phone call he wanted to make, he put his sword back into the folds of his coat before he slowly stood up and walked over to the phone.

Duncan had only just punched in the first 3 numbers of Joe's bar's when he tensed as he sensed another of his kind, quickly he moved over to the chair pulling his katana from his coat before positioning himself between the Sandi and the door.

"Methos?" Duncan exclaimed as the door opened and a disheveled figure stepped into the room.

"Good to see you Mac and your new friend…Now that was something you failed to mention…So Joe said you've been looking for me?" Methos said as he walked into the room ignoring the sword in Duncan's hand.

"I have…Where have you been?" Duncan answered as he crossed the room putting his sword back into his coat.

"I had something to take care of…actually it might be something your friend here could help me with…any idea when she will wake up?" Methos said as he walked over to the bed looking down at Sandi. Duncan shook his head, he should know better than expect a straight answer from Methos.

"That's the problem they don't know if she will wake up…she was recovering from the injuries from the accident but now she has contracted some kind of super bug." Duncan replied as he walked over to the window.

"And the problem is?" Methos asked.

"I don't know if she will live…that is what the problem is" Duncan replied as he leant back against the window frame.

"There's one way to be certain but you know that" Methos replied as he looked down at Sandi. He checked over his shoulder that his hands couldn't be seen from where Duncan was standing. He carefully removed the monitor pads from Sandi's chest placing it on his own. He moved quickly so that there was hardly a break in the connection.

He took the time to check over his shoulder again and was relieved to find that Duncan hadn't noticed.

"I don't think I can play God…it's not my place to decide her fate" Duncan said as he wiped both his hands over his face, rubbing the sleep away from his tired eyes. Methos rolled his eyes as his hand went into one of the hidden pockets of his coat.

"I was wondering has she said anything about what brought her here?" Methos said as he turned back to the bed.

"No, not really but I think it has something to do with the sword she had with her…Wait a minute…Like what?

Methos shrugged his shoulders "I don't know...Something like a phone number she has to call?"

''Why are you suddenly so interested?" Duncan said as he tilted his head to one side narrowing his eyes. Methos didn't turn around when Duncan spoke.

"Methos?" Duncan said as he pushed himself away from the window frame.

"I haven't got time for this" Methos sighed as he raised up his hand plunging a dagger into Sandi's heart.

Duncan's eyes widened as he saw Sandi's legs jump slightly and he crossed the room in two strides "What have you done?"

Methos casually reached over to the box of tissues on the cabinet by the bed, he pulled 4 tissues from the box and calmly cleared the blood from his dagger. "I'm just saving me time and you from struggling with another of your dilemmas".

Duncan glared at him and Methos could see the anger building in his friend "Hey, you wanted to know if her immortality would be triggered if she died from a virus, right?"

Methos pushed the dagger back into its hidden pocket in his coat "and you wanted me to have the answer you wanted to hear. Well, I don't but I do know that this way it's a certainty. I don't know what the problem is?"

Duncan shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, I don't know. Even if I put aside the fact that we've forced Immortality on her. How are we going to explain all the blood, not to mention her miraculous recovery?"

It was only then that Methos looked down at the red patch that was spreading across the white sheet "Arr...Well I didn't say it was a fully thought out plan".

"How am I going to explain all of this to Anne?" Duncan said tilting his head to one side as if expecting an answer. As Methos looked up from the bed he could just make out two people walking towards the room through the small glass panel in the door. "I don't know but we'll have to come up with something pretty quickly as we are about to have company".

Duncan followed Methos's gaze towards the door.

"Great!" Duncan exclaimed as his eyes scanned the room, the only thing he could find to cover up the blood was his coat. Moving quickly he threw it over Sandi's chest just as the door opened.

As Anne walked into the room followed by a nurse she noticed the look on Duncan's face "Duncan what's wrong?"

"Err...nothings wrong. We were just discussing Sandi's condition " he said as he moved towards Anne.

Anne slowly looked round to the man stood at the head of the bed "And you are?"

Methos's mind raced as the nurse moved towards him. "I'm her brother...Adam...I only just found out what happened and I've had one hell of a journey to get here. I was wondering if I could have a few more moments with Sandi?"

Anne smiled "I don't see a problem with that. Emily you can do the checks later...say 15 minutes".

Both Duncan and Methos breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse nodded her agreement before walking out of the room. Anne then moved closer to Duncan so she could speak quietly to him "You didn't tell me Sandi had a brother?"

Duncan rolled his eyes "He's not really her brother. He just said that so we could get you on your own. You see we have a little problem".

Anne looked up at him "What sort of a problem?"

"This" Methos said as he pulled away Duncan's coat to reveal the blood stain on the sheet.

"How...I mean...what happened?" Anne stammered as she walked towards the bed, her eyes fixed on the blood. Instinctively she checked for a pulse but found none.

"But how did anyone get past you...you've been here the whole time?" she exclaimed as she turned to look at Duncan then back to the heart monitor that was still beeping. "But how is this still working?"

"Err...that's because of me" Methos said as he pointed to the pads on his chest.

"We have to call the police" Anne said her mind still trying to understand why they would want to pretend Sandi was still alive. As her hand reached for the phone she found Duncan's hand stopping her.

"But Duncan?" she exclaimed turning to look at him.

"It's not what it seems. You see Sandi is...or will be like me. I didn't know if dying from a virus would trigger it so!"

"So you killed her?"

"Well actually no, he didn't, I did" Methos answered. Anne's gaze flicked between the two Immortals. "But how can you be sure she's...she's one of you?"

Methos grinned knowingly "Trust me she is".

Just as he finished speaking Sandi gasped for air.

"See told you" Methos said triumphantly. Duncan looked quickly from Sandi's reviving body to Anne "Look I'll explain everything later, for now I need you to keep this between us".

"That's not going to be easy...or have you forgotten she has checks every few hours? How am I supposed to explain her miraculous recovery?" Anne replied she had forgotten all about the bloody sheet, as she had been unnerved by the sight of the birth of an Immortal. Duncan had taken a few steps towards the bed before looking back to Anne "Please try and give me at least a couple of hours, to explain all of this to her".

Anne looked at her watch "I can give you 2 hours, I'll reschedule her checks. I'll be back before then and then you can explain it to me".

Duncan nodded meekly before going to Sandi's side, just as her eyes opened. She looked from Duncan to Methos then her eyes widened in panic as she saw the blood."W...w...what happened to me?"

'It's all right...I explain everything but I need you to calm down and trust me" Duncan said as he looked down at her, his hand lightly touching her hair. His eyes momentarily left her to look accusingly at Methos, who tutted as he replaced the monitor pads on her chest before crossing the room to the window.

He impatiently tapped on the window sill, he wanted answers to his own questions but he knew the Highlander wouldn't stand for that now, so he would just have to be patient.


End file.
